Our Version Of Events
by meganisaloser
Summary: The best, the worst and the horrific can only happen to Blaine, right? Rated M for mild language and sexual scenes. BadBoy!Blaine. Complete with a sequel- When I Was Your Man.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiiiii. So welcome to my second story- i've been planning this for a while and i'd love to know what you all think...:)**

* * *

September 14th 2009.

_The first day back at school. Shall i just jump off a bridge now, or shall i endure just a little bit of the pain? No... I think i'll go for option number 1. Those looks i always get, the way people turn their noses up at me like i was raised on a farm. All for what? Because i'm gay. Whoop-di-doo. Look at all the shits i seem to be giving today._

_But seriously; why does sexuality matter at all? Why is everyone so oblivious to love? It's still love, whether it be a boy or a girl. I'm done with being judged though, i've had too much on my plate for too long and i plan to swallow it down in one. If people don't like the way i look or the way i love, they can do one while i'm behind the bike sheds doing a boy. Oops, did i think that out loud?_

_You may be wondering who and what i'm rambling on about, so let me do what i should have started with; Hi, my name's Kurt Hummel. If you couldn't already tell, i'm an openly gay male with big hopes for the future Broadway that is. I don't care who and what i have to do to get there, i just know one day i'll get there. _

_I wanted to share this story with you, as an insight as to what it's like to be me for a day. So close your eyes and just imagine you're an attractive (not wanting to sound too big headed or anything but compared to the assholes in this dump, i'd consider myself slightly good looking.) Young boy, extremely talented, some would even say better than Rachel Berry... Then add gay to the mix and watch your life come falling down around you. It's weird, you would of thought after all the name calling and the shoves into random lockers along with the occasional frozen beverage in the face; you would if thought i'd be used to it by now... But the truth is i'm not. I may seem confident but like i said, i'm not. Each and every time the name 'fag' or 'lady boy' leaves the mouths of those air-heads, it cuts deeper. _

_So summed up with a bow on top- it's about time we got some airplay on our version of events._

* * *

The halls were small, just like they always were. Filled up with everyone telling each other how amazing their summers were, all the summer romances and holidays, Kurt on the other hand spent his summer differently. He spent it inside, reading _vogue_ and practising his Broadway numbers. Of course no-one would have noticed if he did go outside, it's not as though his milky skin would have absorbed any colour anyway. Kurt Hummel walked the halls and towards his locker, ignoring the glares and stares from the homophobic assholes that made up the majority of the population that was McKinley. Kurt got to his locker and started to turn the dial to get his books out only to be pushed into his locker by the jocks.

"Nice shirt lady boy, what is that? Faggy McGay?" They all laughed at the tallest ones miserable attempt at a joke.

He had to give them some credit for their jokes, they must constantly have head-aches from the amount of thinking it must have took for them to come up with 'Faggy McGay.' In his head, he was giving them a slow, sarcastic applause. Kurt had just managed to push the simpletons to the back of his mind and began to go back to getting the books for his classes.

"Have you heard about that nerdy kid?" Kurt heard a girl try and whisper to someone with a locker next to his. He wasn't one for ear wigging, but he was certainly one for some gossip.

"What? That Blake kid?"

"Blake? No... No, it's something like Blaine?"

"I haven't heard!"

"Apparently he's full on bad boy now, something happened over the summer..." Kurt's mind started to wonder. He remembered this Blaine kid. Blaine Anderson, hit something in his mind. Blaine was a very quiet boy, talked to no-one and kept himself to himself. He was very smart, top of every class he was in, defiantly not one that would strike you as a 'bad boy.' Kurt was intrigued. It wasn't very often that something interesting happened at this school. The last, most interesting thing that Kurt could remember was a few years ago when Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader at the time, managed to get herself pregnant and convinced Kurt's step-brother, Finn, that he'd got her pregnant via a hot tub, when actually it was his best friends.

"I heard people talking and apparently he's super hot now." He over-heard one of the girls tell the other.

_Super- hot? Great, another straight guy that i can lust over and he'll just make even more 'fag' jokes to me. Although, his shall probably be a lot more complex, they may even be funny..._

Kurt was brought out of his thought when he heard the gossiping girls gasp, he shut his locker as he'd got all the books he was looking for and turned on his heel to see what the girls were gasping about. Kurt's breath was caught in his chest. They were right, he was _super-hot. _The boy didn't have his hair gelled like he used to, his dark locks of curls were all over the place, like he'd just crawled from a bush backwards. His jeans were ripped at the knee slightly with scuffs up and down the leg, his converses clearly looked like he'd been wearing them all summer and hadn't taken them off once, not even to shower. The white round neck he was wearing clung to his chest and abbs like a dream, Kurt couldn't help but stare a little at the out-line of his perfectly toned stomach. He then had a navy blue hoodie draped over his shoulders, nearly falling from his left shoulder. The boy was clearly aware of the stares he was receiving, due to the smirk on his face. The dark haired boy turned his gaze to meet Kurt's and looked him up and down before licking at his top lip. Kurt looked down to his feet and realised that affected him a little more that it should have and crossed his legs.

_This is going to be a long year..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see this has had a pretty good response with just the first chapter... Just letting you know that reviews give me the will to write;)**

**_i own nothing._**

* * *

"Damn Hummel, i'm going to pretend i didn't see that bed-room look that hunk just gave you." Mercedes announced, walking up to Kurt with her eyes fixed on the dark haired boys butt.

"They say that guys are bad." Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend, who was still watching Blaine shake his hips down the corridor. "Eyes up here." Kurt started clicking in her face.

"Sorry but woah... Is that kid new? I've never seen him before." Mercedes' eyes finally reached Kurt's.

"No, it's that really smart kid... Blake?" Kurt tried to think back to the conversation he'd over heard by his locker a little while ago.

"Oh, you mean Blaine?" Mercedes corrected.

"Yeah, that one." Kurt told her just as the first bell rang. Kurt placed a kiss on the girls cheek before walking off down the hall way to his first period. The boy couldn't help but replay the look Blaine gave him in his head. He was pretty sure the boy was straight, he'd never been the one that let out much of a gay vibe but he was so uptight about himself, it wouldn't be a surprise if he was closeted.

Kurt continued to walk down the hallways, his hips shaking slightly. The halls were quiet since everyone was now in their lessons, being late wasn't something Kurt usually was but checking that his hair was still perfectly coiffed was one of his main priorities. He continued to walk before a boy rushed past him, almost knocking him to the floor.

_Don't tell me one of those science nerds has set fire to the lab again because i cannot deal having to having to miss the next few days for a radiation check again._

Kurt looked forward and realised the boy that nearly knocked him off his feet was no one other that David Karofsky. For was, the push was unintentional, the larger boy was simply running from something he shouldn't of been doing. As much as Kurt hated the fact he was late he couldn't help but feel the need to explore a little. The sandy-haired boy turned on his heel and started looking into rooms that Karofsky could of come out of. Most of the class rooms were full with students. Finally, Kurt reached the boys locker room. The door was wide open which was unusual and he could hear grunts, followed but the sound of someone hitting something. Without even thinking, Kurt walked into the locker room and carefully looked around the lockers to see what could have possibly scared the living crap out of the big man himself.

That's when he spotted the smaller boy. His little baby curls were wet with sweat, his torso glistened with a light spray of sweat. The boy with throwing punches at the punching bag like it had just offended his whole family.

"Take a photo, it'll last longer." The angry boy announced, not even looking away from the punching bag.

"Sorry... I,i was just erm..." Kurt stuttered, he wasn't actually sure what he was doing, he just knew that his pants had become unusually tight.

"Came to see what Karofsky was crying about?" Blaine smirked, he had finally stopped punching the bag and took his gloves off.

"Good guess." Kurt took a deep breath. He didn't want to get any closer, just in case the boy still had some anger he wanted to take out on a live being.

"I don't have leprosy by the way, you don't have to stand so far away." Blaine laughed again, Kurt wasn't sure what to do or say, he just knew he had to say something.

"What did you do to Karofsky?" Kurt nearly whispered. Kurt was normally a confident boy but seeing the way this little thing had made Karofsky almost wet himself with fear, he didn't want to see too full of himself in case he greeted with a fist to the face.

"Something someone should of done a long time ago." This time Blaine looked up to Kurt. Cyan met hazel and Blaine's gaze lingered for a little before he went back to packing his gym bag. Kurt was speechless. He knew Karofsky was an asshole but what had he done to this boy that made Blaine suddenly hate him or maybe it was this new image he was perusing. Maybe he'd had all these feelings bottled up for so long, he just needed some relief. Either way it made Kurt feel safe, he'd never really spoken the this boy before but just the thought of him knocking Karofsky to the floor gave him a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"I'd love to stay and chat pretty boy, but i've got a math test." Blaine didn't look at Kurt, he just walked out the locker room, their arms brushed slightly, cause Blaine to flinch away suddenly.

"Kurt." Kurt called after him, the boy stopped in his tracks and turned around; giving the taller boy a sweet smile.

"I know." Was all the shorter boy said.

Blaine continued to walk down the hallway, gym bag flung over his shoulder.

_Why did Kurt care so much about Karofsky? I know they're both as gay as the 4__th__ of July but... Maybe they're dating! Oh but that would be weird, Karfosky's like macho man and Kurt's like a little pretty boy... Why do i keep calling him that?_

Kurt stayed in the same place for a little while, he couldn't bring himself to move or peel his eyes away from the stop Blaine was once stood at. He blinked a couple of times before second period bell went.

_SHIT. I've just missed the whole of first period to watch Blaine get all sweaty... Not complaining... That boy just does stuff to me..._

Kurt was brought out of his thought by someone calling his name.

"Kurt... KURT!" Fingers were being snapped in his face as his eyes widened and he realised Mercedes was stood in front of him. "You alright Kurt? You just missed English..." She looked worried.

"Oh... No... I'm fine. Come on." He smiled he usual sweet smile before grabbing her arm and making their way to their next lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to give this to you now since i won't be able to update tomorrow... like i said, reviews give me the will to right:') **

**Also, i'm very happy to see how much people like this, it's nice to think people are actually paying attention! You're all my favorite! KLAINE KISS FOR YOU ALL!**

**_Sadly, i own nothing._**

* * *

"So you just like... times it by itself?" Kurt heard Finn question from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at his step-brother. This wasn't the first time Kurt had come home to Finn getting tutored in a certain subject. He wasn't too sure why Finn still had a tutor, in just went in one ear and out the other.

"Oh, hey dude." Finn smiled up from his calculator.

"Hey." Kurt smiled back, he didn't take any time to look at the other boy sat next to Finn. He walked towards the fridge and pulled out an ice tea.

"Er... Kurt, this is Blaine." Kurt could hear the slightly smile in his tone. Kurt turned sharply on his heel and stared at the smaller boy. Blaine simply nodded at Kurt, it actually looked more like the boy had some form of mad twitch other than a friendly gesture.

"Hi." Kurt breathed, before he hurried out the kitchen. A hot flush came over the taller boys face, remembering the image of him with his shirt off, all hot and sweaty.

"Erm Kurt?" He heard Finn's dopey voice in stop him in his tracks.

"Yeah, Finn?" Kurt shouted back, he didn't want to look back into the kitchen, worried they'd be able to tell he'd been having dirty thoughts about Finn's new maths tutor.

"Blaine said there's this cool bar in town, you mind if we go?" Finn sounded nervous, as if Kurt was his dad. Kurt kind of was like the father in the house, Burt and Carol were away for a few weeks, since Burt was now in congress; he was away from home quite a lot. Kurt wasn't too worried about that, it was nice to have some time to just sit and do homework or relax without being told he had to constantly do things. Finn was taking it nicely too since he had had his girlfriend over many nights in the last few weeks, what they got up to; Kurt didn't want to know, he'd simply go to Mercedes house and try and forget that fact that his older brother was probably slamming into Rachel Berry as we speak. Even the thought of it now was painful for the boy.

"Sure, just please don't come back too drunk." Kurt sighed, there was a slight laugh to the boys tone. "I also don't want a phone call at stupid o'clock in the morning asking me to come pick you up." Kurt raised his eyebrows and pointed a finger to Finn, who just rolled his eyes.

"Yes dad." Now Kurt was the one to roll his eyes.

"I don't know... I'm normally very good at calling out the gay kid but he doesn't press any buttons..." Kurt said as he laid, stomach first on his bed.

"He must be, Kurt i saw those eyes he gave you, he totally is _and_ he's clearly into you." Mercedes smiled into her phone. She wasn't the only one that wanted Kurt to be happy, he's lived his whole life just wanting to have someone there for him. He had the glee club and his family but he wanted something friends and family couldn't give him. He wanted someone to call his own, someone he could walk hand in hand with.

"You're just saying that because you're trying to play cupid." Kurt laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"So where is Mr Badboy tonight?"

"Oh he and Finn went to some bar. I know he shouldn't be drinking since it's a school night but it'll teach him never to do it again." Kurt laughed.

"God Kurt, you sound just like your dad."

"Well someone has to be the responsible one since Finn clearly can't play the role." Kurt laughed just as he heard the door fling open, followed by a loud bang. "Speak of the devil. I best go, God knows what state that boy's in. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You sure will, love you."

"Love you too." Kurt placed his phone down and got up, walking up the stairs of his basement-bedroom. He walked along the hall way to see Finn trying to steady himself and Blaine collapsed on the sofa.

"Blaine, look it's Kurt!" Finned burst out laughing, as did Blaine.

"Oh God Finn, how much have you drank?" Kurt turned his nose up at the smell of his brother, he honestly smelt like a prostitutes bedroom.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Finn slurred and pressed his eyes shut.

"I'm getting you to bed. God knows what i'm going to do with him." Kurt mumbled the last part and looked to the dark-haired boy who was nearly asleep on the couch. He wasn't too sure why he mumbled, it wasn't as if either of them could understand him. Kurt managed to drag Finn up the stairs and to his bedroom. He laid him down on his bed and pulled off his shoe's.

"I know you're my brother and i love you but there is no way in _hell_ i am undressing you." Kurt cringed at how clingy his brother was being.

"I need Rachel." Finn murmured to Kurt.

"That's lovely." Kurt cringed again and managed to get out of the stronger boys grip. Kurt walked out the door and shut it behind him. He honestly did not know what he was going to do with Blaine. Kurt sighed as he saw that the boy was rolling around on the couch, singing to himself.

"**I feel pretty, oh so pretty, i feel pretty and witty and brrrriiiiiiggghhhhhht.**" Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, you." Kurt sighed as he tried to pick him but Kurt was way too weak.

"You have lovely arms." The boy told him, squeezing his arms slightly.

"Thank you..." Kurt was slightly weirded out. He managed to get a good hold on the boy and was about to take him into the guest room.

"Can we go down here? Here looks fun!" Blaine almost jumped out of Kurt's arms and towards his own bedroom door.

"I don't think so." Kurt's eyes widened as he tried to pull him away from the door.

"Here." Blaine demanded as he basically fell into the door and slid down the stairs on his backside. He sat at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the room with wide eyes. Kurt followed him and climbed over him, about to drag him up when he spoke.

"Am i in hell?" He asked bluntly.

"What? No... You're in my room." Kurt frowned.

"Oh. I should be."

"Erm." Kurt really didn't know what to say or do, he just stood in front of the drunk boy.

"I'm a horrible person you know, Kurt." He paused and frowned before looking up to Kurt. "Can i call you that?" He tilted his head.

"That is my name..." Kurt pressed his lips together and nodded slowly.

"I just..." He sighed before talking again. "I did a horrible thing. Now no one loves me. No one. Not even my mummy or my daddy. They think i'm nothing Kurt." His facial expression didn't change. "Nothing." He whispered.

"I'm sure that's not true Blaine." Kurt got down to the other boys level.

"It is. I want to be happy, why am i not happy? You know when you saw Karofsky run past you? You want to know what i did?" Blaine still didn't make any eye contact with the other boy. Kurt was about to answer but Blaine started talking again. "I beat the crap out of him... Well i tried to. I saw what he did to you, what he called you." Blaine's top lip turned up and the named repeated in Kurt's head. As much as it didn't faze Kurt too much, he knew that if another homosexual person heard it, they may take it personally.

"It's okay Blaine." Kurt said softly, his hand hovered over Blaine's shoulder, he wasn't sure if he should touch him or not but he did.

"It's not okay. You shouldn't be called those names, you're too pretty." This time Blaine's eyes looked at Kurt's. That warm hazel colour did something to Kurt, he couldn't put his finger on it but it made his feel safe.

"You really need to get to bed, you're too drunk." Kurt just laughed off the compliment and started to lift Blaine, this time he was motionless, he let Kurt move him and place him on the couch.

"Good night pretty boy." Blaine said.

"Night." Kurt sighed as he went into the bathroom.

_What the hell had gone so wrong in this boy's life that he felt like he was nothing? How could his parents not love their own son? It's really beyond me. I suppose i should address these feelings i'm feeling too... What is this? Why do i feel the need to help him, to make his life better? This sucks._


	4. Chapter 4

**MERRY KLAINEMAS!**

***don't mind me being like super excited for tonight's glee.***

**Sorry this took so long, i was meant to write it yesterday but i forgot... I'll try and update as much as possible but i shall not promise something i can't really keep... remember to review because being told what you guys think is always the best!**

**_Another day gone and still i own nothin.g_**

* * *

September 15th 2009.

_And this is exactly why i do not drink. I can't even breathe without Finn shouting at me for being too loud. Typical, really. For such a big guy, he really can't take his drink. But that's not why i'm thankful for not being hooked on giggle juice, i'm grateful because i woke to find Blaine had completely gone. Not even a little note to say 'thanks for your hospitality.' Actually that doesn't surprise me, he seems like an arsehole._

* * *

"You actually plan to go to school like **that**?" Kurt asked as he eyed Finn up from the other side of the table.

"I'm fine." Finn sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"I beg to differ there big guy." Kurt laughed as he took his empty plate from the table and dropped it in the sink, causing a crash.

"Kurt, seriously dude, stop being so loud!" Finn's head fell to the table as Kurt rolled his eyes and left the room. He grabbed his keys, slipped on his shoes and left the house, making his way towards his navigator. The drive to McKinley was about 30 minutes long, it was always a good time for Kurt to think. Not too deeply but just enough to clear his head. He started thinking about what Blaine told him, how honest he was being towards him. The words played back in his head.

"**No one loves me. No-one. Not even my mummy or my daddy. They think i'm nothing.**"

_How can someone's own parents think their son is nothing? What could he have done so horribly wrong that his parents would think so low of him? I personally think the boys a saint for scary Karofsky off like that._

Kurt pulled up in the usual spot in the car park; in the middle of nowhere, where no-one knew it was his car. If anyone saw him getting out of his car, the chances are he'd have 'fag' written all over it by the end of the day. He stepped out of his car and threw the strap of his satule over his shoulder. Kurt brushed himself down one last time, locked his car and started to make his way towards the busy halls of McKinley.

"Oi, pretty boy!" Just from being called that, he knew exactly who it was. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see Blaine stumble towards him, clearly badly hung over.

"Good morning to you to." Kurt smiled sarcastically.

"What i said last night, do not repeat to anyone." Blaine had his hood pulled over his head so Kurt couldn't see his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt sighed and leant so one of his knees were bent and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know **exactly** what i'm talking about." Blaine had no grabbed Kurt's collar. Kurt's bitchy face fell and shock fell over him. The chances were the younger boy had some form of weapon on him, well he probably didn't since he was on his way to school but Kurt wouldn't put it past time.

"I-i..." Kurt stuttered but couldn't find any words to leave his lips.

"Because if you tell **anyone**, that includes your dumbass brother, i will make sure you never. Talk. Again." Blaine's lips were weirdly close to Kurt's as he spoke the words to Kurt. The taller boy couldn't help but look down at his lips, then back to those beautiful hazel eyes. There was something in them, something telling him that he didn't want to be threatening Kurt, that he wanted to just pour his heart out to him. Kurt couldn't put his finger on what it was, by the time he'd processed all that had happened, his collar had been dropped and the shorted boy was running off to the entrance. He sighed and yet again, straightened himself out again before marching into school like nothing happened.

"Kurt, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" _If being threatened by the tallest munchkin counts as 'seeing a ghost,' then sure, why not._

"Oh i'm fine, just in deep thought." Kurt smiled back to Mercedes.

"You know that if anything is bothering you, you can tell me? I mean **anything**." Her eyes widened as Kurt sighed, he wanted to tell her but what were the chances of Blaine finding out?

"It's nothing." Kurt smiled again, just as the lunch bell went. The sandy haired boy couldn't be out of there fast enough. He rushed out the room, dodging Mercedes and even Rachel because being asking 8 times in one hour where Finn was, was just the slightest bit draining. Kurt rushed down the hallways, trying to get to his locker when he noticed David Karofsky coming towards him. He tried to put his head down but he was pretty sure the footballer had already spotted him. Kurt looked up again, trying to see if he was armed with a slushie, but he saw nothing. Karofsky looked him right in the eye.

"Hey Kurt." The jock just smiled and continued on his way.

_What the fuck just happened? Am i dead or something? Did Karofsky just kill me and then in some weird, twisted dream, i dreamt him being nice to me? There is no way this is real I bet he's actually going out to the parking lot because he's got a dumper truck full of slushie out there._

But that wasn't the case, the jock didn't even turn back.

The rest of the day was draining, all he could think about was how worried he was about Blaine. Why he hadn't seen him in and lessons or even in the hallway and the act of one David Karofsky, what the hell happened there? Kurt arrived home to find Finn asleep on the sofa with a football game blaring, he turned the TV off to give the boy some peace, not that he needed it. He'd had it all day. Kurt went down to his bedroom and stayed there all evening, he wasn't particularly hungry, considering the events of today, he had too much to think about. His mind was just playing over and over, like a record on repeat when a tap at the window broke him from almost unconscious. Kurt jumped up at the sound and looked up to his window, it was dark so all he could see was a figure, as reluctant as he was to opened it. He did.

"What in good Lordy's name are you doing here?" Kurt was scared, when Blaine basically fell through his window.

"Hi." The smaller boy had a dopey smile on his face.

"Oh God, are you... Are you drunk?" Kurt asked as he got the boy to his feet.

"A little, maybe." Blaine giggled as Kurt placed him on his bed and shut the window. Blaine instantly fell back.

"Why are you here? You hate me?" Kurt was kind of scared. Maybe Blaine had thought he'd told someone and he's come here to hurt him? His arms wrapped around his own body as he swallowed hard.

"Oh no, i don't hate you at all pretty boy." Blaine laughed as he tried to sit himself up. "You're pretty." The creepy, dopey smile re-appeared.

"Okay..."

"I feel like i can tell you stuff." Blaine lowered his head, not wanting to make any eye contact.

"What and then tomorrow you'll corner me and threaten me?" Kurt rolled his eyes, still facing the shorter boy.

"That wasn't me." Blaine whispered.

"What?! That wasn't... Oh of course it wasn't you." Kurt's eyes rolled again and he walked around in frustration.

""It wasn't-" Blaine was cut off.

"Bullcrap!"

"No, please Kurt! Just listen." Blaine tried to stand but the alcohol took over and he fell back onto the bed. Kurt just stood back and took a deep breath, allowing Blaine to continue.

"I panicked when i saw you...i know i didn't tell you much but it was enough for you to judge me." He sighed and closed his eyes. "You always have this look on your face, like you're running a talent show in your head and judging every single person that looks at you. I don't want to be one of those people." Blaine finally looked up, Kurt didn't have that look on his face. His lips were straight, not showing much emotion, he eyes were wide and understanding.

"Blaine..." Kurt tried to say something but nothing came out. He just looked at the shorter boy, their eyes lingered for a little while, and something clicked in Kurt. Something that had never clicked before, like he was doing everything wrong, his whole life he was only even taught not to let people, unless they were family but that click made Kurt realise that Blaine needed someone to understand, someone to help him knock his walls down.

"I'm sorry i bothered you. I'll leave." Blaine almost whispered.

"No, no. Blaine... You don't have to do that." Kurt demanded as he grabbed Blaine's shoulders when he tried to leave. The two boys stood staring into each other's eyes. Kurt's lips were parted slightly but Blaine's were pushed shit. Once glance from Blaine to Kurt's lips told him all that he needed to know. With that, Blaine lent in a placed a light kiss to Kurt's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cannot believe last nights glee... ALL MY KLAINE FEELS.**

**Anyway, it's nearly christmas aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**I promise i'll give you somemore klaine loving soon... feedback is always appreciated:')**

**i still own nothing. **

* * *

September 20th 2009.

_I am so confused. Actually, confused is an understatement. Like what the __**hell**__ is going on in my life? I haven't actually seen Blaine since he kiss me? Surely that's counted as i one night stand... wait, aren't you meant to have sex for that to happen? We didn't have sex... Why am, i thinking about sex with Blaine Anderson? Oh sweet heaven above, what is wrong with me? I can now understand why all those jocks constantly have girlfriends, if they have what i'm feeling right now, masturbation just __**is not **__enough. I'm back tracking here._

_But seriously, i'm worried about Blaine. I haven't seen him since Tuesday and it's now Monday; i do not understand that boy at all. I don't even know what i should call him, is he my friend or what? Actually, i'm pretty sure a friend wouldn't kiss and run... Maybe i'm a bad kisser! I'm never kissed myself before... And once again; i'm backtracking._

* * *

"Hummel!" Kurt knew exactly who that was by the slightly husky tone to the boys voice; Dave Karofsky.

"What do you want?" Kurt spat rudely.

"I need to talk to you, it's urgent." The taller boy swallowed while looking around, making sure none of his friends could see who he was talking to.

"If this is another plan to lock me in a locker for the whole day, i'll pass." Kurt rolled his eyes and went to turn his back but the larger boy grabbed him. Kurt's eyes met his, the bitchy defence was down and the fear was up. Last time Dave had grabbed him like this, he'd planted a very firm and unpleasant kiss on his lips.

"Don't touch me." Kurt near whispered and snatched his arm back.

"It's about Blaine." Kurt had already started to walk away but that name made him stop. What if Karofsky and found Blaine dead or something? Even worse; what if Karofsky killed him? Kurt turned around slowly, hoping for the worse. His eyes fell tightly shut and he exhaled.

"What about him?" Kurt's eyes peeled open and he looked around awkwardly.

"Stay away from him." Karofsky came closer and looked the shorter boy dead in the eye.

"Excuse me"

"Stay away from him. The boy's is nut job!" Karofsky took a step back.

"Why's that? Because you're scared of him? Bless your little cotton socks David!" Kurt started to laugh sarcastically, making David angrier than he already was.

"You have no idea!" Dave now had his face right in Kurt's. The smaller boy tried to take a step back but he was stopped by the cold metal of lockers hitting his back.

"Stay out of my life." Kurt spat as Dave backed off.

"Fine, whatever, but don't you dare say i didn't warn you." Karofsky was still uncomfortably close to Kurt.

"How many times must i tell you Dave, Jesus Christ, you just can't stay away, can you?" A voice laughed, causing Kurt and Dave to look over in unison. There Blaine was, leaning against the locker in all his glory.

"Remember what i told you." Karofsky whispered back to Kurt. How the hell could this boy be a nut job?

"Step away from the pretty boy." Blaine started to walk closer and with every step Blaine took closer to Kurt, Karofsky took one further away. "Good boy, Karofsky." Blaine smiled sarcastically. He just saved Kurt's ass from getting a pounding. Kurt didn't know where to look, David and Blaine seemed to be having a contest of who could give each other a worse look. Blaine clearly won as David took off faster than you could say anything.

"You didn't have to do that." Kurt mumbled as he stood up straight and sorted himself out.

"You're welcome." Blaine ignored Kurt's comment and went to his locker. Kurt continued to stare at the smaller boy.

"Why do you hate Karofsky so much?" Kurt asked, he wasn't too sure why he asked, since he didn't think he's get a straight answer.

"Don't like the way he looks at you or the way he treats you." Blaine answered simply, not looking at Kurt.

"Why?"

"Why do you have to ask so many fucking questions?" Blaine sighed, dropping his head, still not making eye contact. "Can't you just be grateful that you've got someone to protect you?" Kurt saw Blaine roll his eyes.

"But you kissed me." Kurt looked down and started to fiddle with his fingers. Blaine's head shot up.

"You didn't tell anyone did you? Because if you did i'm going to fucking-" Blaine started.

"Kill me? Yeah, heard it all before. That's all people ever say after they kiss me. It's like everyone single person in this stupid world is ashamed of me." Kurt started ranting on, not noticing the hurt in Blaine's eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that." Blaine mumbled.

"What did you mean it like then? It seemed to me like you're just scared Blaine, scared of people realising that you're not as much of a hot-shot that you'd like people to think. Maybe one day, you should take your head out of your ass and realise that you're not only hurting yourself but you're hurting everyone around you." The range was boiling over in Kurt's mind, he didn't know where any of this was coming from. He was never one to snap like this, he always knew how to control himself.

"I'm sorry." Was all Blaine could find to come out.

"But you're not though are you?" Kurt sighed. "Tell you what, once you've sorted your life out and stopped treating me like you're 2 different people, then i'll let you protect me. Until then, stay away from me." And with that, Kurt stormed off, why was Blaine having such an effect on him? The feeling got too much and he tried to push the tears back, he couldn't go into class like this. People would ask questions and that would just be the cherry on the cake. He ran down the empty halls of McKinley and towards his car. The second he sat down, his head hit the stirring wheel and the tears just continued to flow.


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised.. some klaine loving!**

**thanks to everyone that has followed/faved this story! Also, thanks for the reviews!:)**

**reviews make write faster... justsaying;)**

**_still nothing is owned by me._**

* * *

September 28th 2009

_I'm starting to think Blaine is some kind of mythical creature. How the hell has this boy managed to have so many days off school and not be expelled? He hasn't been in school for yet another week... Not that i care or anything. I mean, why would i care about a cold-hearted asshole that only cares about himself? Maybe after i told him what i really thought, he sorted himself out and he's back to old nerdy Blaine. I shouldn't be thinking about him anyway... I should be worried about the fact i have a maths paper tomorrow and i can't even remember how to add 2 numbers together, let alone do all these complex equations using letters too..._

"29." A voice whispered into Kurt's ear. A shiver went down his spine at the soft sound of the boy's voice.

"What?" Kurt snapped his head up and turned around; almost head butting the smaller boy.

"The answer to that is 29." The curly haired boy repeated and placed himself down next to Kurt.

"Yes, i could of worked that out by myself thank you." Kurt sat up straight and his bitchy walls were up.

"You just looked like you needed help." Blaine almost whispered. This wasn't like Blaine, he sounded week; like he head really been taught a lesson.

"If i needed help, i would have got help." Kurt snapped again.

"Kurt, can you just talk to me without getting angry for once?" Blaine raised his voice slightly and closed his eyes. Blaine was right, all Kurt ever did was snap at him but he deserved it, the way he acted, the mixed messages he was giving him.

"I'm not angry at you Blaine." Kurt seemed to have calmed down now.

"You have a maths test tomorrow, right?" Blaine asked, completely changing the subject.

"Yeah, but-" Kurt started but Blaine interrupted him.

"Then let me help you, i'll come over at seven and i'll help." Blaine seemed nervous, like he was expecting rejection. Blaine quickly picked up Kurt's phone, which was resting next to some of his books and punched in his number.

"I-i..." Kurt stuttered but the boy was already out of his chair and out of the room. What the hell was wrong with this boy? He seemed to have a different personality for every day of the week. Kurt packed up his maths books and made his way out of the library. He got out his phone and got Mercedes number up.

"Hey, boo." She answered on the second ring.

"Blaine has literally just invited himself over, what do i do?!" Kurt said in a quiet voice, just in case anyone heard him.

"Sounds like a booty call to me!" Mercedes laughed.

"I'm pretty sure a booty call is just a call for sex? He never called me..." Kurt was slightly confused.

"Did he say why he was going to come over?" Mercedes went back to being serious.

"Said he was going to help me with Math." Kurt sighed into his phone.

"I bet he's going to bisect your angle." Mercedes tried not to giggle too much.

"Oh my God. I am no longer talking to you; i am hanging up right now." And with that, Kurt hung up and rushed out to his car.

* * *

When Kurt got home, he noticed how clean the house was, which was unusual since Burt and Carol hadn't been home for about 2 weeks now. Kurt kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen to see Burt, Carol and Finn all sat round the table.

"Dad, Carol! It's so great to see you!" Kurt almost dived on his father.

"Calm down kiddo." Burt laughed and pulled his son from him.

"Why are you all sat around the table like someone's died?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes from each of his family members.

"We were just thinking of where to go for a meal tonight." Carol smiled up to him.

"I'd love to join you but i've got a Math test tomorrow so i needed to do some studying." Kurt didn't want to mention the fact he was going to have a boy in his room, he really could not face his head telling him about gay sex again.

"Well since Kurt's not going, we should go to that BBQ and grill place in Westerville." Finn smiled at his parents.

"And just because i'm not going doesn't mean he hasn't got to watch his health." Kurt pointed towards his dad and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry sweetie, i'll keep an eye on him." Carol smiled as she placed her hand over Burt's. At around half 6, Burt shouted down to Kurt that they were leaving, Kurt said his goodbyes and got out some of his Math books and started to read through them. None of this made sense to him, it was just a bunch of random numbers and letters with the occasional straight line and graph. Just as Kurt was getting a little more into it, there was a knock at the door. He pulled himself from his bed and the noticed some butterflies at nested in his stomach. He got to the door, taking a deep breath before opening to see laine leant against the door frame.

_Okay, he looks very hot... __**very, very, very **__hot... Don't tell him that. He might get weirded out. I also think it's time i said something to him, i think i'm staring. Why am i so nervous? Shit._

"Hey." Kurt managed to get out , Blaine just smirked and came into his house.

"Where's the rest of your family?" Blaine asked as he looked around the empty house.

"Oh, they've gone out for a meal." Kurt said as he started walking towards his bedroom but Blaine just stood in the living room awkwardly. Kurt turned around and looked at him. "You going to come with me or..." Kurt laughed.

"Oh, sorry. Finn and i used to... Yeah." Blaine once again seemed nervous but eventually followed Kurt.

* * *

"Kurt, Kurt? Are you even listening?" Blaine laughed as Kurt sat up, trying to wake himself up. He looked at the clock to see '7:30'. They'd only been doing this for half an hour.

"Sorry... Math is just so boring." Kurt yawned.

"It's fun if you were actually listening to me." Blaine laughed again and nudged the taller boy.

"How is this fun in any shape or form?" Kurt pointed towards the books and Blaine just laughed, again.

_God, he's so adorable when he laughs. Stop it Kurt._

Blaine stopped laughing and looked into Kurt's eyes. Those eyes. Why were they so breathe taking? Kurt was normally a boy for brown eyes but there was something about Blaine's that just made him want to stare into them for the rest of his life. Clearly Blaine noticed that Kurt's stare lasted a little too long as his face started to close the short distance between them, Blaine stopped a few centimetres before Kurt's lips and looked down from Kurt's eyes to his lips.

"Your lips look delicious." Blaine whispered and that was all Kurt needed. He pushed his lips onto Blaine's with some force. Their lips moving together until Blaine started to lick at Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt gave him what he wanted and opened his mouth, their tongues now fighting for dominance as Kurt's hand found its way to Blaine's curls and Blaine's sat happily on Kurt's hip. They stayed like that for a while until Blaine's lips left Kurt's and latched onto his neck, sucking at his pulse point.

"Bed." Was all Kurt could find the breath to say and with the Blaine got up with Kurt, his lips still attached to the other boy's neck. They both fell back onto the bed. Blaine's hands travelled up Kurt's shirt and started exploring the pale boy's soft skin, every curve and crease in his skin, shortly after Blaine was pull Kurt's shirt off and throwing it half way across the room.

"I told you math was fun." Blaine laughed as Kurt slammed their lips together again. Blaine's hips pressed down onto Kurt's, giving their erections the friction is was craving. Kurt broke from Blaine's lips and pulled his shirt off, soon after, their lips were back together. Blaine started licking and kissing down Kurt's chest, making Kurt moan with every touch.

"_Blaine..._" Kurt managed to breathe out. Blaine's lips kept going further down Kurt's body, until they met the waistband of his pants, Kurt's hips moving around, trying to get some friction. Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's crotch, making the boy scream out with pleasure. Blaine slowly unzipped Kurt's pants and pushed them down his long, pale legs. Kurt kicked them off and was now laying there, just in his boxers.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine smiled as he started to such at Kurt's hip bones, marking him as many times as possible.

"Please, Blaine." Was all Kurt could find the urge to say. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure. With that, Blaine pulled Kurt's boxers down, revelling his long cock. Kurt gasped at the cold hair, hitting him. The cold was shortly replaced with a warm, wet feeling. Kurt lifted his head to see Blaine bobbing up and down on him. Kurt threw his head back and screamed with pleasure. Kurt's hands wound into Blaine's curls, pushing him down harder. Blaine pulled himself away, swallowing the small pool of pre-come that had gathered in his mouth. He made his way back up to Kurt's face, kissing him hard, allowing him to taste himself.

"I want to be inside you." Blaine whispered into his ear. Kurt tried his very hardest to not come there and then.

"Top draw." Kurt whispered, Blaine didn't need telling twice, he reached over, into the night-stand and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Blaine could feel hands on his trousers, he noticed Kurt, fiddling with his zipper. After a short struggled, Kurt managed to them down, leaving Blaine in his boxers with a small wet patch on his boxers. Kurt started to kiss along Blaine's stomach, when he was stopped. Blaine pushed him back down and lubed up his fingers. His left hand was caressing Kurt's inner thigh, whereas the other hand had made its way to Kurt's hole. Blaine pressed on finger inside Kurt and he screamed out Blaine's name.

"You're so loud." Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt passionately while thrusting his finger inside him.

"More, oh God, more!" Kurt broke away from Blaine and screamed out. Blaine did as requested as starting thrusting another finger into Kurt, pushing in as deep as he could. Shortly after the 3rd finger was inserted, Kurt was creaming Blaine's name over and over. Just the sound of Kurt could of made Blaine fall over the edge.

"I want all of you." Kurt moaned out and once again, Blaine did as he was told and pulled out of Kurt. He moaned at the loss as Blaine ripped open the condom, rolled it over himself and then lined up with Kurt's hole.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, not wanting to push Kurt too far.

"Just _please._" Kurt moaned again and with that, Blaine pushed himself into Kurt.

"You're so tight, baby." Blaine bent down and kissed Kurt. Kurt was still adjusting to the size of Blaine. He was a lot bigger than Kurt would have thought. He was only used to the size of his own fingers.

"Move, please." Kurt was clearly uncomfortable.

"You sure?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine." Kurt said in an angry tone, with that, Blaine began to pull out slowly, and pushed back in again, both of them moaning in pleasure. They eventually found a rhythm and Blaine began to pick up speed. Kurt was now moaning even louder, Blaine was moaning too but it was nothing compared to Kurt.

"Come for me pretty boy." Blaine moaned as he started to stroke around Kurt's length, with only a few pumps, Kurt was coming all over his hand. Just seeing the way Kurt came undone was enough for Blaine, he came the hardest he'd ever come in his life, both screaming each other's names as they rode out their highs. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, nuzzling his head into the crock of Kurt's neck.

"That was amazing." Kurt smiled and placed a kiss onto Blaine's temple. Blaine pulled out of Kurt and he moaned at the emptiness. Blaine tied the condom and threw it into the waste basket.

_Blaine is gay. Defiantly gay._


	7. Chapter 7

**First off; this is a little rushed so i've missed bits and bobs out that weren't too important! **

**Not too sure when i'll next be able to update, i'm so busy with christmas and everything!**

**I'll try and get the next part to you on let wednesday of thursday!**

**Thank you everyone that has reviewed, followed, faved- it all means the world!:)**

**Just so everyone is clear- I DO NOT HATE BLAINE. it's just fun to make him a little mucked up...:p**

**anyway, the song i used here is Olly Murs- This Song Is About You watch?v=cgsmxVcWNsg**

**feedback always welcome:)**

**_so yeah... i own nothing sadly..._**

* * *

_September 29__th__ 2009._

_If i wasn't confused yesterday, then i defiantly am today. There is no way in the good lordy's name that i am going to be able to focus on my math test today considering whenever i think of math, my mind just travels back to Blaine... __**Blaine.**__ When i said i was confused, what i meant is what the hell are me and Blaine? Pretty sure friends don't have sex, unless they feel something for each other... So does Blaine feel something for me? Or was i just a quick reason for him to just get off? Oh God. I need to talk to someone... There is no way in hell i am talking to my father about this, he'll just give me the 'you matter, Kurt' speech for the 8ooth time this month. Maybe Mercedes will know what to do..._

Kurt walked down the hallways, as naturally as possible; very self conscious over the fact there was a burning sensation coming from his rear, God knows how he was going to sit down for 2 hours straight.

"Hey, you!" Mercedes smiled as Kurt placed himself next to her in their 1st period; wincing at the shooting pain of sitting down. "You okay there Kurt, you look like you've just sat on a chair of needles?" She laughed and Kurt looked at her, wide eyed.

"You could say that..." Kurt looked away, trying not to be too obvious.

"Kurt... Is there something you're not telling me?" She narrowed her eyes at the taller boy, trying to read his body language.

"Blaine and I..." Was all Kurt had to say before Mercedes understood. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"KURT!" She screamed, cause half the class to look round. The other half were probably asleep. "So what, you're like going out now?" She managed to push her jaw shut and make a whole sentence.

"No, maybe. I don't know!" Kurt sighed and placed his hands on his temple, staring blankly at the table. Mercedes comforted him throughout the lesson and Kurt told her all about, then how he hadn't even spoken to him since it had happened. Kurt decided he was going to skip lunch with everyone. He couldn't deal with having Rachel bang on about how she's better than everyone else. Kurt walked through the half-empty halls of McKinley when he saw a familiar head of curls, heading for the locker room. He knew he'd have him alone in there, he didn't have to deal with a full on argument in the middle of school, so he followed him. When Kurt had reached the locker room, he decided it was a bad idea since Karofsky was already in there. Kurt hid behind a locker, hoping the larger boy would be gone soon.

"Anderson." Karofsky spat. "Didn't see you at football practise last night." He added

"I was busy **doing** something else." Blaine smirked, not looking up at Karofsky.

"What?" The taller boy paused and looked at Blaine.

"Yeah that's right, i was busy pounding that pretty boy into his mattress." Blaine smirked again. Kurt could feel tears sting his eyes, he tried to hold them back. He was right, he was just a quick shag, Blaine clearly didn't know how much that actually meant to Kurt.

"If you've fucking hurt him Anderson." Karofsky had the boy by his collar, up against one of the lockers.

"Now, now Dave. There's no need to be jealous. It was nothing special." Kurt couldn't help but let out a little sob. Both boy's heads shot round and looked to where Kurt had peered around the locker."Kurt, God. I didn't mean that." Blaine quickly realised what he'd done, he didn't mean to hurt Kurt at all. Truth was, he cared about Kurt more than he should. He had these feelings that wouldn't go away, feelings that he was too embarrassed to tell anyone.

"Save it." Kurt breathed, coming out from behind the heavy metal barrier of lockers. "I was right about you, i tried to tell myself you weren't a cold hearted asshole but hey, look at that; i was wrong **again.**" Kurt added. Karofsky dropped Blaine and stepped back from the pair.

"Kurt, i really, i mean i-i..." Blaine stuttered, for once he was lost for words.

"Oh you know what, don't bother Blaine." Kurt wasn't sure when he'd got this angry. "The annoying thing about all of this is that Karofsky was right. He told me you were bad news but i ignored him, i thought there was something about you that when you were with me, you were different. You were sweet but no, you're just the same fucker you are to everyone else. So thank you Blaine Anderson, thank you for taking my virginity and then making me feel the worse i've ever felt. I hope you can make everyone feel as good as you've made me feel!" Kurt shouted, both of the boys were stood, wide-eyed and jaw dropped, gaping at Kurt.

"Kurt... Why didn't you tell me i was your first?" Blaine near whispered, stepping towards Kurt but Dave placed a hand on his chest, telling him it wasn't safe.

"Because i thought you cared about me." Kurt broke into a sob again. All Blaine wanted to do was scoop him up into his arms and tell him everything would be okay, even though he knew very well it wouldn't. Blaine looked up from Kurt and realised there was a small crowd gathered, Blaine's eyes went even wider, if that was possible. Kurt turned around to see what he was staring at.

"i do." Blaine added, probably not loud enough for him to hear. There was a short silence as Kurt got himself together.

"Well thank you Blaine. Once again, thank you. I'd now like to think that you're done with embarrassing me." Kurt managed to put on his famous bitchy face and turned on his heel and strutted out of the locker room, pushing past the wide eyed crowd.

_Thank God today is glee club. Singing about how much i hate someone is the best heart-brake cure ever! I just wish these stares would die down... __**Kurt Hummel's not a virgin blah blah blah. **__GET. OVER. IT._

"Mr Shue, i'd like to sing a song." Kurt announced as he strolled in to glee club at least 10 minutes late.

"Oh... Kurt, erm. I was going to go over this week's assignment, but if you feel the need..." Everyone was shifting in their seats, not too sure if they should make eye contact with the taller boy.

"Thank you." Kurt managed to put on a small smile and nodded towards the piano man, just expecting him to know the song his was talking about.

**This is my confessional,  
Pen and paper, I'm gonna write this down.  
Saying things you never thought,  
That were on my mind,  
Let the truth pour out.  
Cause I'm tired of the games.  
I won't lie, no I'm not ok.  
You were wrong, you're to blame,  
Now the world knows your name.**

So here you go,  
You finally get a song about you on the radio.  
Are you happy now that you broke me down.  
Now I curse the day that I met you.  
I hope you know this song is about you,  
This was no mistake, yes I meant to.  
I hope you know this song is about you, about you.  
This song is about you, yeah, yeah.

Seems I'm feeling better now,  
Like the weight I had is lifting off my chest.  
Should have done this months ago,  
If I knew back then it would feel like this.  
'Cause you done all the games,  
I won't lie, no I'm not ok.  
You were wrong, you're to blame.  
Now the world knows your name.  
So here you go,  
You finally get a song about you on the radio.  
Are you happy now that you broke me down.  
Now I curse the day that I met you.  
I hope you know this song is about you,  
This was no mistake, yes I meant to.  
I hope you know this song is about you.

When you hear this play,  
I hope you feel the same way that I felt that day,  
That you let me, yeah you left me.

**This is my confessional,  
Pen and paper, I'm gonna write this down.**

So here you go,  
You finally get a song about you on the radio.  
Are you happy now that you broke me down.  
Now I curse the day that I met you.  
I hope you know this song is about you,  
This was no mistake, yes I meant to.  
I hope you know this song is about you, about you,  
About you, about you, about you.  
This song is about you,  
This song is about you, yeah.  
This song is about you,  
This song is about you.

Little did Kurt know, Blaine heard every word of that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Evening all... thank you very loads of all the reviews, i'll reply to some on the next part.**

**I'm now on college break so i may be able to write faster but i'm eyes deep in course work and i have a sill amount of hours at work so i'll try my very best! Sorry if updates aren't as frequent as possible!**

**Once again, cheers to everyone reviewing, faving and following, means loads to me!:)**

* * *

October 1st 2009

_I don't even want to talk to myself. _

"Kurt, can you at least some out your room to eat?" Burt sighed as he tapped on Kurt's bedroom door. Kurt hadn't eaten since Friday. Scratch that, he hadn't even left his room since he came home from school in Friday.

"For the 9 billionth time, please _go away._" Kurt moaned. Why couldn't his family understand that he just wanted to be alone?

"Fine, but i'll be back at 9 and this time, i _will_ get you out of your bed." Burt's voice was forceful but it was all the other 67 times he's been down to check on Kurt, each time had a similar conversation; ending up with Burt saying he'll be back down and leaving Kurt to sulk in private. Kurt just laid in his bed, he hadn't showered in a few days, his eyes were red and puffy from the river he'd cried over the weekend, long story short- he was a mess. God knows how many hours on end Kurt had stayed like that but he wasn't even hungry and he felt no need to get up and shower, his dignity was already trailing along on the floor, he might as well let it rot with him. Kurt had finally stopped his tears for about 3 minutes when he heard a knock, probably his father, making that 9 billion and 1.

"Dad, go away." Kurt sighed and head-butted his pillow. No one replied but the knock continued. "_daaaaad!_" Kurt moaned again. The boy turned his head towards the door but 2 bright hazel eyes caught his gaze instead. His stomach did a flip, making him just want to run to the bathroom and throw up his empty stomach. Kurt just stared at the shorter boy who had laid down on the wet floor of the street to try and get Kurt's attention. Kurt wasn't quite sure why he did it but he got up and walked to the window, allowing Blaine into his room. Blaine climbed through, this time landing on his feet and bringing a whole lake with him too.

"Sorry about that." Blaine pushed his lips together as he looked around at Kurt's now wet carpet.

"I know you lack large amounts of common sense but do you really not know how to use a door?" Kurt rolled his eyes refusing the shorter boy of eye contact.

"I figured if Finn knew i was here, he'd kill me." Blaine placed his hands in his pockets and started to shift awkwardly.

"And what's stopping me from killing you?" Kurt raised one eyebrow, now looking at Blaine.

"Nothing and the truth is i deserve it." Blaine looked into those cyan pool's Kurt had. There was something about those eyes that made him go week at the knees. Kurt just looked back at him blankly.

"Sorry, were you expecting me to give you sympathy and tell you that everything's okay?" Kurt started to chuckle.

"Can you stop being sarcastic for 2 minutes and let me tell you why i'm such an asshole?" Blaine's facial expression didn't change. Kurt dropped his cocky smile and took a deep breath before shrugging slightly, allowing Blaine to continue.

"I'm honestly not like this on purpose... I mean, i don't think it's my fault i'm like this but... i don't know... Sorry, i'm rambling, i do that when i'm nervous." Blaine looked away from Kurt, he felt ashamed of himself. Since he'd put up this bad boy exterior, he'd never shown his soft side to anyone, not the side everyone was so used to but something about Kurt made him want to just tell him everything. "I don't have like a mental illness if that's what you're thinking... I just..." Blaine started stumbling over his words again.

"Just come right out and say it, it's not like i can hate you anymore." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Over the summer my mum caught my dad having an affair with some bimbo-bitch at the golf club. When my brother walked in on them and told mum, she didn't believe him, so Cooper started telling dad if he wasn't honest with her he'd take matters into his own hands. Then dad got really, _really_ angry and started throwing things at Coop. Dad literally turned into the hulk... Anyway, he started blackmailing Coop, saying if he told mum he'd kill him." Blaine stopped to take a breath.

"I asked what's wrong with you, not for your fucking life story." Once again, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Just let me finish." Blaine was starting to get a little angry but Kurt allowed him to carry on. "So then dad decided night to tell all of us everything one night at dinner. I had no idea any of this was going on and i don't even know what happened to me... I just flipped i started attacking my dad, i was throwing punches, calling him names and when i picked up the chair, that's when mum stopped me." Blaine wrapped his arms around himself as his caramel eyes started to sparkle with tears. Kurt looked at him, look at how week he looked without his walls up. He understood it now, he wasn't just trying to show off, he felt better that way. He felt that blocking himself out of the real world and trusting no one was the way to protect himself from everything.

"Blaine..." Kurt started, he had tears in his eyes as well.

"I just remember that feeling, knowing that i could protect someone... it felt right, you know? I felt untouchable." Blaine stared at the ground. "That's what happened with you, i mean i felt like i was letting you get too close, i care about you Kurt. I don't want to care about anyone, caring is painful. He added. Kurt didn't know what to do, he rushed over to the shorter boy and wrapped his arms around him, only to be pushed away.

"Blaine, don't do this." Kurt sighed.

"Look, i'm sorry for all the shit i've caused you. I'm sorry that i took something you can never get back, i'm just so fucking sorry... But don't worry, you don't have to deal with me. I'll be out of your heir." Blaine swallowed heard and looked up to Kurt who was now in a hysterical state.

"I can help you." Kurt managed to breathe out.

"I don't want help!" Blaine snapped. "God, don't you get it? I want to be left alone." Blaine threw his hands to his head in frustration but Kurt continued to stare at him.

"Fine, walk out that door, or window; whatever you prefer, but if you do that; don't even think about walking back into my life until you've sorted yours out." Kurt wasn't too sure where that sudden sass had come from but it worked, Blaine looked as if he'd just witnessed a murder

"It's for the best." Blaine whispered, not looking at Kurt. Why the hell did he care so much? Kurt could of been the best thing to ever walk into his life yet he was willing to walk out and close the door behind him but he was right. He couldn't let anyone in, he just got walked all over if he did. Blaine climbed back out the window, not even thinking to look back at the broke boy he'd just left. Kurt just stood there holding himself in his arms.

_What the fuck just happened? Pretty sure that's about 19__th__ time i've asked myself that in the last week. Another thing i'm currently asking myself... If it's for the best, why does it hurt so much? Wait... Why do i give a shit anyway? This boy just walks up in my life, starts pretending he cares, then i open up more than a fucking whore house and next thing you know i'm stood here with a broken fucking heart. Yes conscious, i did just admit to having feelings for one Blaine Anderson. _


	9. Chapter 9

Klaine forever and ever 3- **don't worry, i plan to get fluff in soon! I just wanted to do a build up, make it so you guys want to read on:')**

**Just making it clear again: I DO NOT HATE BLAINE. he gets his happiness soon, all he needs is a kick up the arse!**

**So i wasn't going to post this today but i thought, why not, it's christmas! and since i probably won't be able to post again till saturday...**

**also, fluff is coming soon! hold on ladies and gays.**

**_i own nothing._**

* * *

October 9th 2009

_Am i dead yet? Well, i want to be. There's only so long i can avoid school before it turns around and bites you on the ass. Note to any kids that want to get a week off school without questions from teachers or parents; blame it on the runs. I suppose me putting this off for so long isn't the best thing to do, i mean what's the worst that can happen? Everyone looks at me like a i'm a piece of dirt, i get shoved into lockers and have 'fag' spray painted over everything i look at? Oh wait, that happened before my life became an even bigger mess. Isn't that just fan fucking tastic?! Maybe i should become part of a religion? Then if someone asks me something i can just start shouting at them, telling them that they can't ask that because that's discriminating against me. I don't think there is a God up there though, i mean if there was, surely the world would have opened up and swallowed me a long time ago, not just for my sake but for the rest of this pathetic world's sake._

"Oh, Mr Hummel, you are still alive!" Mr Clarke, Kurt's even more sarcastic English teacher announced as he strolled into the room. "You'll be happy to know that all you missed was the project brief, you know; the thing that's going to help you pass this class." The teacher smiled in a patronising manner and Kurt simply rolled his eyes. He sat in his usual seat at the back, with an empty seat beside him. Since Kurt didn't really like anyone in this class, he was always stuck on his own.

"You'll be happy to know that i've already paired you with someone too." Mr Clarke smiled, this time a genuine smile, well as genuine as he could make to the boy and handed him a slip of paper. Kurt looked to the top of the page and noticed 2 names scribbled down, one being his, the other reading as: Blaine Anderson.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kurt said almost too loudly.

"Excuse me Mr Hummel?" Mr Clarke turned sharply, as did the heads of half the class.

"Blaine has showed up to this class twice this whole semester and you expect me to write a project with him?" Kurt threw his hands up in frustration.

"Spoke too soon Hummel." The teacher sighed as he looked towards the door to see a short boy resting his arms on the door frame.

"I'm sorry but i refuse to work with him." Kurt sat back in his chair and folded his arms. Blaine walked slowly towards the seat next to Kurt, acquiring some dirty looks on his way over.

"If you refuse, you're to be kicked off the course." The teacher announced, not even looking back to the boy. Blaine slumped next to Kurt but Kurt did the immature thing of shuffling his chair away from him.

"I don't have a disease you know." Blaine mumbled, probably not wanting Kurt to hear that.

"Even if you did, i've probably already caught it." Kurt mumbled back to the boy.

* * *

Once the bell had gone for second period, Blaine got out of that English room as quickly as he could. Being that close to Kurt, being able to smell his beautiful scent was too much. The temptation to just pin him down was too much. He'd mucked up big time in the space of about 2 weeks, this was all on him. Blaine thought missed second period was a good idea, he was already excelling in Math, what was the point of going to the lesson. He decided to hit the gym, he didn't to get all this anger he was feeling out of his system. Once in the gym, Blaine was hitting that bag like his life depended on it, he'd never felt so relaxed in that one moment. He was then bought out by someone he really did not want to talk to today, or ever for that matter.

"Still throwing your little sissy punches Anderson?" Karofsky smirked as he got a few items from his locker.

"Don't talk to me." Blaine told him in between punches.

"Aw, is little Blainey pissed off because he can't get Kurt. Aw, baby." Karofsky cooed, then changed into a chuckle

"At least i didn't have to force myself on him." Blaine mumbled, hoping he didn't hear that. He really wasn't in the mood for a fight, he just wanted to punch something that would never return the gesture.

"_What_ did you just say?" Karofsky said through his teeth as his locker slammed shut.

"Kurt came to me whereas you had to bully him for a few years then sexually assault him." Blaine smirked, not making eye contact.

"Fuck you Blaine." Karofsky was clearly trying to stop himself from lashing out at the smaller boy.

"Is that a command or are you just going to force yourself on me too?" Blaine smirked again, rather proud of his own comments.

"You know Anderson, you're no better than me. You may think you are but you're not." Karofsky had managed to get control of himself, despite wanting to rip the boys throat out, he had managed to ground himself.

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" Blaine still had his cocky defence up.

"No one may know about who i like but at least i have the balls to tell the person i'm in love with." Now Karofsky was the one wearing the smirk. Blaine's faded as he heard the word 'love.'

"What makes you think i'm 'in love'?" Blaine stopped punching and started shifting awkwardly.

"I've seen the looks you give him. It's like a scene from _high school musical_. You just want one of you to burst out into some fucking _Disney _song." Karofsky rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in love with Kurt." Blaine clarified.

"I didn't say anything about Kurt." Karofsky laughed. "Got someone on your mind Anderson?" David came closer to Blaine, he was already up to his eye balls in rage, he just wanted to hurt this boy, like he'd never hurt someone in his life.

"You don't know anything." Blaine's eyes were shining with tears, he wasn't going to cry. Not here, not in front of David Karofsky, he'd never ever live that down.

"I do know that if you don't sort your life out and tell Kurt how you're hopelessly in love with him soon, someone else is going to come along. Someone who knows what makes him happy and does all that they can to make him happy and Kurt's going to love him back and you're just going to be the asshole that took his virginity. Trust me Blaine, i know what it's like to watch the person you love, love someone else, the way that you want them to love you. I know what it's like. It's painful. All that crap about 'if you love them, let them go.' Is bullshit. If you love them, go out of your mind to show them that but if it gets to the point that you've done everything, then let them go." Karofsky walked out. Just like that he'd become a different person in front of Blaine's eyes. The sad thing was, he was right. Maybe he was in love with Kurt. It all added up now, those feelings he'd have in the pit of his stomach whenever Kurt was around, that's what it was. He'd never been in love before and this sucked...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry it's a little short, i managed to squeeze out of work to wrie for you lovelies!**_

_**and as promised.. it's looking up! I shall write a decent length part tomorrow as i have the day off work!:)**_

_**thank you to everyone, remember that reviews make me write faster... idk why, just gives me some direction of what you guys want to read!**_

_**i do not own anything, sadly.**_

* * *

_October 14 th 2009_

_I now understand why girls are constantly moaning about boyfriends and just boys in general. To think i used to be backing boys up saying 'they're not all the same blah blah blah,' well they are. They're all assholes and i'd rather be straight than have to worry about boys all the time. I don't even know why i'm thinking about Blaine; that door is closed. He made it very clear that i meant nothing to him when he walked out. Why am i even that bothered? It's not like i'm in __**love**__ with him or anything... Why did my brain shut up after that? Is my brain trying to tell me something? Now i'm arguing with myself. I might as well be put in a home now and save the world from myself... Wait, what was i talking about? I'm backtracking again..._

"Hey guys!" Kurt beamed as he came to sit with the glee club. They all gave Kurt an extremely weird looks, considering for the last few weeks he hasn't said more than about 3 words to anyone.

"Get laid again last night Hummel or was it a cheeky blowjob at the back of the classroom?" Santana smirked as she placed her chin on her hands and looked over at Kurt.

"No Santana, believe it or not, you can be happy without sex." Kurt rolled his eyes and Santana looked away, not interested since there was no sex involved.

"Why the sudden change of weather?" Mercedes said as she placed her hand on Kurt's forearm and smiled sweetly at the boy.

"I don't know, i just haven't thought about him in a while." Kurt smiled as he poked his fork into his salad a few times before raising some to his mouth.

"I bet i can change your mood in... Oh i don't know, 2 minutes?" Puck grinned as Kurt put his fork down to give me a blank expression.

"Kurt... C-can i talk to you?" A voice sighed from behind Kurt. He knew that voice. That was the one voice he really, _really _didn't want to hear. Kurt placed his hands calmly on table either side of him, closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"You have 2 minutes." Kurt stood up, not looking anyone in the eye and walked out the lunch hall. Blaine shortly followed like a little lost puppy. The 2 boys reached the empty halls and Kurt lent against the locker, Blaine stood opposite looking at him with those beautiful hazel eyes that could be mistaken for golden in the right lights. Kurt took his phone out his pocket and looked at the time. "1 minute 30."

"Okay, okay." Blaine took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets. "I don't know what i'm doing. I never do, like ever. Whenever something even remotely good starts to happen in my life; i panic and push it away. You were that good thing Kurt. I ruined it before it even started and now every time i even so much as i look at you, it feels like someone kicks me in the nuts, then when i see the way you look at me, like i'm just some peasant that doesn't even deserve a second of your time. But it's true, i don't. I deserve fuck-all from you. I don't even deserve these 2 minutes but you're letting me have them because you're such a nice person, you're just everything Kurt... Now i'm rambling." Blaine stopped and swallowed hard and looked away from the taller boy. Kurt continued to stare at Blaine, trying to find Blaine's gaze.

"Basically Kurt, i want you. But want sucks even more than anything else in the world is that i can't have you, i never will have you. I fucked up the once chance and i just though you should know how sorry i am, if i could re-arrange the stars for you Kurt i would, i really would." Tears buzzed in Blaine's eyes, he didn't realise tears had made tracks down Kurt's face.

"You're a good person Blaine, i'm sure you are. But it's going to take more than a few words to make me forgive you." Kurt near whispered as the lump in his throat broke his voice.

"I'll do it, whatever it is, i'll do it." Blaine sounded desperate.

"Okay, okay." Kurt backed the boy up a little bit since he'd gotten a little too close. "Let's start this again." Kurt gulped as Blaine gave him an uneasy look. Kurt stuck his hand out for the boy to shake. "Kurt Hummel." He smiled sweetly.

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine took his hand and smiled. That touch sent a shock all up his body, his eyes met Kurt's beautiful coloured eyes and smiled back.

"If you'll excuse me, i promised my friends 2 minutes and i believe it's been so much longer than that." Kurt laughed slightly as he walked back towards the door of the lunch hall. As he got to the door, he turned back to give Blaine a small smile. Blaine continued to watch Kurt walk through the doors. How the hell had Kurt agreed to give him a second chance? This time he was going to do everything right, even if that meant dropping his bad boy act.


	11. Chapter 11

**hihihi. the song i used is JLS- Take A Chance On Me**

**this is probably the last part till either monday or some time after christmas, enjoy and happy christmas if i don't post before then:')**

**reviews are always the best, so yeah... thanks for everyone reading, you're all totally awesome **

**i do not own anything, which is sad**

* * *

_October 15__th__ 2009_

_I feel different today- very different. Like some weird weight i've been carrying around on my shoulders has just magically disappeared. Maybe it's Blaine... *sigh* i hate how much i think about that boy, he doesn't deserve this much airplay in my mind. It's like everything i think about goes back to Blaine... Those eyes... I could just stare into them for the rest of my life, i wouldn't even care if i died while staring into them. It's like an angel came down and sculpted his face then the devil came along and crafted his half of his personality. Now i'm in one of those really deep thoughts about him and i'm probably sat in class currently being asked questions and there is nothing i can do about in because of him. That asshole._

"Kurt... _Kurt?!_ Something you want to tell me?" Mercedes smirked as she looked at the red rose that had been placed in front of Kurt.

"Are you serious?" Kurt rolled his eyes as he picked it up and looked at the little tag attached to it.

_Dear Kurt, sweet, beautiful Kurt. _

_I'd be very grateful if you'd meet me in the courtyard at lunch._

_Love, you know who. X x _

"You really need to tell me more about this Blaine boy." Mercedes took the rose from the boys hands and started to sniff it.

"I don't even know what i am to him." Kurt sighed as he looked down at his text-book.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know yesterday when he took me out the lunch hall to talk?" Mercedes nodded to show she was following before Kurt continued. "Well he came out with this huge speech about how he pushes the good things away and that i'm this good thing. Then he started rambling on about how he wants me to forgive him." A small pain hit Kurt's chest as the scene played over in his head, that look in Blaine's eye was not one he was going to forget any time soon.

"Oh my god... He's in love with you." Mercedes eyes were wide as Kurt tried to hold back his chuckle.

"Oh, good one!" Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm being serious, you need to go and see him in the court-yard, like _need _to!" Kurt simply rolled his eyes as the lunch bell began to fill the halls. Kurt was contemplating whether he should go and see Blaine. But what was the worst that could happen? Since it was winter, no one really went to the court-yard at lunch, meaning they'd probably be completely alone. After shoving random things into his locker, Kurt decided he'd rock up late, it couldn't be that important. Once Kurt got out to the court-yard, he saw the band from the glee club stood in the corner but Blaine was nowhere to be seen. He looked around carefully till one of the band members coughed and music started playing. Blaine appeared from the top of the stairs and walked down towards him. He stood a few steps in front of Kurt so he was taller than him for once.

**You're so scared to fall in love,  
Cause you end up in the dust  
Every time every time...**

Now you see us all the same,  
Like our words are just a game.  
Spitting lies, dirty lies.

I know you know  
there's something here,  
But you cannot get past the fear.  
I can help you make it clear...

Blaine was walking around, jumping on benches but never taking his gaze from Kurt's.****

So when you feel like trying again,  
Reach out, take my hand.  
See how great it could be,  
To fall in love with someone you can trust.

Who would never give up  
Cause you're all that he needs,  
Baby take a chance on me  
Baby take a chance on me.

You give 100 percent but you've never seen a cent.  
They're so blind, they're so blind.  
Cause i'm looking at your face,  
And the world's a better place,  
In your eyes, lovely eyes.

I know you know,  
There's something here.  
But you cannot get past the fear,  
I can help you make it clear...

So when you feel like trying again,  
Reach out, take my hand.  
So how great it could be,  
To fall in love with someone you can trust.

Who would never give up,  
Cause you're all that he needs.  
Baby take a chance on me.  
Baby take a chance on me.

**Baby take a chance on me.  
Baby take a chance on me.**

You got nothing to lose baby,  
But you won't know if you don't try,  
Please don't leave me asking why.  
So when you're ready to choose baby,  
I'll be here with open arms,  
With the same in love in my heart.

So when you feel like trying again,  
Reach out, take my hand.  
See how great it could be,  
To fall in love with someone you can trust.

Who would never give up,  
Cause you're all that he needs,  
Baby take a chance on me.  
Baby take a chance on me.

**Baby take a chance on me.  
Baby take a chance on me.  
So when you feel like trying again... **

"That, was probably the cheesiest thing you could ever sing to someone." Kurt laughed as Blaine caught his breath. Blaine just smiled before he got down on one knee and Kurt's eyes went wide with shock. "Blaine, what the fuck are you doing?" Kurt panicked.

"I'm proposing to you... Wait, that is what you do when you love someone, right?" Blaine looked lost.

"Get up." Kurt sighed as Blaine rose to his feet. "One: i've known you about 4 weeks and i still think you're an asshole. Two: We're not even dating so..." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how simple Blaine was being.

"Okay... I now feel very stupid, i panicked again... Oh God, please don't tell anyone?" Blaine hung his head as Kurt started to giggle.

"You're adorable." Kurt giggled and Blaine looked up suddenly.

"Y-you..." Blaine stuttered, their faces got closer to each other, Blaine's breath hit Kurt's, lips inches from touching. Blaine closed the distance and pushed his lips onto Kurt's. Nothing felt more right than in that moment. It was like the world stopped and it was just those two. Blaine licked along Kurt's top lip, asking for entrance which was given to him straight away. Their tongues fought for dominance as Blaine tried to pull Kurt impossibly closer. This was what Kurt wanted, he'd never felt this feeling before. The bubbling in the pit of his stomach, he never wanted to leave this moment.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone! Hope you all had a great christmas! I had a very good one!:D**_

_**Sorry i didn't update on monday, i agreed to work.. no idea why i did that...**_

_**Anyway, here's a new part... no clue when i'll update next, it shall just have to be the element of surprise!**_

_**Please keep reviewing- it gives me the will to write!**_

_**i do not own anything.**_

* * *

_October 20__th__ 2009_

_And Blaine is back to his usual bad boy self. I have to admit... it is rather hot to watch him shove some random freshmen into a bin. That was a joke by the way... I suppose i prefer him making innuendos at me than him completely blanking me, i guess i did say to him that i wanted to start over so i'm just going to have to deal with bedroom eyes every now and then and by every now and then, i mean like... every 10 minutes. The annoying thing is now that all my friends (by all my friends, i mean the 4 that i actually have...) know that he is a gigantic asshole so talking to him is apparently like signing my soul away to the devil but i'm convinced the devil is a lot less attractive than Blaine... How funny would it be if Blaine had a tail and a pitch folk!? Actually... That doesn't sound very funny now... i think of the weirdest things..._

"Hey pretty boy." A snarky voice came from behind Kurt's locker door.

"If it's another marriage proposal Blaine, save it for Karofsky or something." Kurt rolled his eyes, he didn't even need to look to know it was Blaine. The boy had a thing about coming to him while he was at his locker.

"Very funny Hummel." Blaine deeply exhaled. "I came here to ask you if about Berry's birthday party." Blaine slammed Kurt's locker, making the boy jump a little.

"You did not get invited... Plus it's not even a party, it's a karaoke night." Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"Well i think we should make it into a party." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear with a smirk. Blaine knew what he was doing since the words went south of Kurt's body.

"No chance. She's my friend and by the sounds of it, my soon to be sister-in-law." Kurt walked away, trying not to look at Blaine.

"Oh come one Kurt! You might even get a blow job out of it!" Blaine shouted after him, causing a few people to turn and look disgusted at the boys.

"Blaine! You can't just say things like that out loud!" Kurt pulled Blaine into an empty class room.

"I take it you want that blow job?" Blaine smirked as he placed his hands on Kurt's hips, pushing him against the door. As much as Kurt wanted to interject, the feel of Blaine's soft lips sucking on his neck was making his mind think differently.

"Blaine... N-not... Here." Kurt managed to breathe out as Blaine dug his hips into Kurt's. The shorter boy pushed his thigh in between Kurt's legs and rubbed it against Kurt's half-hard cock.

"Tell me to stop then." Blaine said, seriously as he continued to suck along Kurt's jaw line. If he didn't have hickys before, he defiantly did now.

"S-stop." Kurt stuttered but managed to get it out as one word. The second the word left Kurt's lips, Blaine backed away and just stood staring at Kurt. Kurt wasn't too sure if he was meant to say anything, if he was meant to say sorry.

"We should go." Blaine smiled sweetly at the taller boy as Kurt walked back from the door, to allow Blaine to leave.

_That was strange... Are you telling me Blaine ACTUALLY cares about my feelings... Hahahaha i'm pretty sure i just wet myself with laughter! Wait... No i think he does... Shit._

"So we need to discus Rachel's party." Mercedes rolled her eyes as she linked Kurt's arm.

"What's there to talk about? I refuse to sit and watch her sing all night, i didn't give a shit even if it is her birthday." Kurt was the one to roll his eyes this time and Mercedes just giggled. She turned her head to look up at Kurt.

"Kurt... Have you bumped into Edward Cullen recently...?" The girl asked narrowing her eyes at the little marks of Kurt's neck.

"What!? No, erm... I just, erm..." He couldn't think of anything. _How the hell do you get marks on your neck?! _

"Oh don't tell me that dick head has been sucking on you!" Mercedes pulled away from the boy and gave him a disapproving look.

"Fine! There was a slight.., Incident... Involving Blaine's lips and my neck... " Kurt blushed.

"So are you two dating now, or..?" The shorter girl rolled her eyes, she didn't want them to start going out but it was going to happen soon, as much as she hated that.

"No..." Kurt had to think about ti for a second. What were they? They'd randomly have make out sessions, they acted like a couple sometimes, Blaine was always sending Kurt dirty texts... They were basically boyfriends but they'd never really spoken about feelings.

"So you're fornicating... Kurt that's gross." Mercedes shook her head.

"How is it gross? We're just establishing our feelings for each other." Kurt was quite proud of his response.

"Whatever, i just don't like the boy." Mercedes was starting to sound like Kurt's mother, although he wasn't too sure how that would sound. Without saying anything, Mercedes walked away, leaving Kurt stood on his own. Kurt was now really thinking about his relationship with Blaine, what if he was just using him every now and then for a good time? He wouldn't put it past him, since he'd done it before. Kurt got his phone out of his back pocket and sent Blaine a text.

**Kurt: We need to talk.**

**Blaine: Can't we just have sex?**

**Kurt: Blaine, i'm being serious. Meet me at the front of school at 3.**

**Blaine: Sure thing hot stuff.**

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt put his phone away and hurried off to his lesson.

"Take your fucking time princess." Blaine cursed as Kurt ran out the doors of school.

"Sorry, not everyone likes to skip lessons because, and i quote 'they CBA.'" Kurt moaned and Blaine laughed as he stopped leaning against the wall.

"So what did you want to talk about, or was it code of a quickie in the bike sheds?" Blaine asked with no expression.

"No Blaine, for God sake, can you think with your head for once instead of with your penis?" Kurt hissed and Blaine's facial expression didn't change.

"Sorry..." Blaine mumbled.

"Anyway... Mercedes and I were talking... About y-you and i..." Kurt started, trying to read Blaine face but he was giving nothing away. "What are we... I mean we kiss all the time... W-we, do stuff..." Kurt was getting nervous and Blaine started to laugh.

"We're friends with benefits." Blaine faked a smile. He wanted so badly to come out with "Boyfriends" but he couldn't even admit to himself that he had very strong feelings for Kurt so how could he say it to the boy himself?

"Oh... Okay." Kurt smiled slightly and Blaine's face dropped.

"Well, it's better without feelings right, i mean this way no one gets hurt?" Blaine tried to make eye contact but Kurt just looked away.

"No, no. You're right." Kurt smiled properly this time. "I'll see you around Blaine." Kurt let a sweet smile form on his lips and he walked away. He wanted to get away from Blaine as fast as possible so he could let the tears fall.

_So when's a good time to tell someone you're in love with them?_


	13. Chapter 13

**hiiiiii. sorry it took so long to update, i just have so much to do and no time to do it all in... well here you are! The next part shall be up some time next year... see what i did there?**

**Anyway, i know i've made it sad again but i'm going to make it fluffy soon so stay put my little hobbits!**

**remember to review because i love to know what you're thinking!:)**

**I do not own any of this.**

* * *

_November 12__th_

_I feel like someone has just got a huge bag of emotions and thrown me in it and told me to find my way out. I have this horrible empty feeling in my stomach, like there is a huge part of me missing and i have no clue what that part is meant to be. I can't even look at Blaine without bursting into tears, there's just something about him that makes me want to run up to him and punch him in the face over and over, then comfort him because he's injured- what crazy deranged person wants to do that? I'll tell you who, me. Some crazy idiot that's stupidly in love with him and there's nothing i can do about it because i'm scared of my own feelings. Wow. You know, more people should listen to their thoughts. I feel so much better after shouting at myself... I should really stop though, pretty sure the normal people around me are starting to think i should be in a straight jacket... All i can say is thank God and heaven above that it's a Friday night... Oh shit, i forgot it was Berry's party..._

"You ready dude? Rachel wanted me to get there early so i can practise our duets for tonight." Finn shouted down to Kurt, who was just finishing his hair.

"Just coming!" He grabbed his phone before walking up the stairs and brushing off his jeans one last time.

"So... Are you ready? I never know with you..." Finn looked very confused.

"Just go. The quicker we get there, the quicker i can get gone." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It won't be that bad, it'll just be like glee club." Finn gave Kurt a dopey smile.

"Yes and glee club is just Rachel singing over and over..." Kurt huffed as they got into Finn's car.

"Whatever dude, this is what Rachel wants and it's her birthday." Finn started to get defensive.

The car ride over was rather quiet, Finn was normally telling his brother about some broadway song Rachel was going to sing in the next glee club meeting and like always, Kurt would pretend to listen but would be thinking of an easy way to get out of the car without killing anyone. Not this time, Finn wasn't talking and all Kurt could think about was Blaine. His adorable little ringlets that shaped his face perfectly but most of the time were covered in a thick layer of gel. Those hazel eyes that twinkle a beautiful honey colour in the sun and go perfectly with his flawless smile. He was perfect. Kurt let out a little sigh which Finn picked up on straight away.

"You alright little brother?" Finn asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah. Fine, sorry." Kurt looked at him and smiled weakly.

"You know you can tell me stuff, right?"

"Yes doctor Finn, i know that. How about when we get home, i'll lay on the sofa and you can show me ink splatters and ask me what i see?" Kurt snapped, making Finn jump a little.

"Kurt, i was just... I'm just a little worried about you... That's all." Finn said, just above a whisper. "Ever since you got involved with that Blaine kid, you've been really... Odd." Finn was careful with his words.

_Because i'm in fucking love with in you oaf child._

"I'm not involved with him Finn, he was just helping me pass math."

"Right." Finn widened his eyes as they pulled into Rachel's drive. To their surprise, there was many more cars that anticipated. The boys gave each other a glance before getting out the car and walking to the door. Finn knocked but judging from the loud music, they weren't going to hear that. As Finn knocked, the door pushed open slightly and i sight nether of the boys ever thought they would see was in front of them. Rachel Berry's house was crawling with half drunk teens, everyone looked drunk; including Rachel who had never had a drink in her life. The boys walked in, Finn with shock all over his face and Kurt, giggling behind him.

"Puck, what did you do?" Finn snapped and grabbed Puck, who just happened to be walking past.

"Hey, whoa! Calm it dude! Why don't you ask your brothers little hobbit boyfriend!" Puck threw his hands up in defence.

"Blaine's here?" Kurt piped up.

"I'm going to kill him!" Finn snapped again and threw Puck back, who was no laughing. Finn stormed off in a random direction.

"Shouldn't you like... Try and stop him" Puck looked after the direction Finn went, then back to where Kurt was stood.

"He'll see Rachel, calm down and then get drunk. I know him too well." Kurt rolled his eyes. Puck just shrugged and walked away, leaving Kurt stood there very awkwardly. Kurt thought about turning around and walking out the door. He really wasn't in the mood to face any of these drunk morons, in face; he wasn't even in the mood to be out in public.

"Looking good, Hummel." A voice whispered in his ear as an arm snaked around his waist. He knew exactly who it was. Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to push back tears he didn't even realise were forming.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed and opened his eyes to look at the boy who was smiling sweetly.

"I suggest we go somewhere, where your brother won't find me and kill me." Blaine winked towards Kurt.

"I-i don't think that's a good idea." Kurt managed to stutter.

"What? Why" Blaine looked hurt.

"I just..." Kurt went to walk away but Blaine pulled him by the hand into a bedroom nearby. "Blaine, please don't do this to me." Kurt couldn't help it now, the tears were falling from his eyes. He didn't want to make eye contact with Blaine but he wanted to see his reaction. Kurt looked into the shorter boys eyes and he looked like he had just seen a ghost or something.

"Have i done something wrong?! Why do you hate me?" Blaine panicked slightly.

"I just don't think us messing around and stuff is a good idea. You said things are better without feelings but that's a lie. You can't just expect me to not have feelings for you." Kurt looked away from the other boy.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore." Blaine said bluntly. "That's all i've done since the moment we met and i kick myself everyday because of it. I want to make things right with you, Kurt." Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands and tried to make eye contact. Kurt looked at him for a few minutes.

"I'm in love with you Blaine."

"What?!" Blaine's eyes shot open and he let go of Kurt's hands.

"I need to g-go." Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and stormed out the house, leaving Blaine stood there. He wanted with all his life to shout his love for Kurt but he couldn't, he wanted Kurt to know but he was tongue tied, nothing would come out. He was pushing the best thing he'd never had away.

"I love you too." He whispered, but it was too late, way too late.

_Why did i say that? What is wrong with me? Why did i tell him? Now he's going to think i'm some clingy weirdo that falls in love with the first person that gives him even a little bit of attention. I hate myself even more than i did before i walked in there. I bet Blaine just sent a text to all his friends and is currently laughing at the fact he got that weird Kurt kid to fall in love him with. What's the point in even living right now... I hate myself and everyone around me. I don't even know what to do anymore. _


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry i took so long to update... i was stuck for ideas plus it was new year... HAPPY NEW YEAR! sorry that's late too:p**

**yeah so if you're still reading this- i love you.**

**if you've just started reading this- hi.**

**i don't really have much to say apart from this is going to get happier now cause it was depressing me that i couldn't find a happy way out...**

**while i was thinking of things for this, i did come up with a brilliant idea for a oneshot... so eyes peeled for that bad boy!**

**_i do not own anything... but i do own a top that says i'm queuing for darren criss_**

* * *

"Thank you Mr Hummel. Once the paper work has been submitted, we'll be happy to see you on 15th for your enrolment." The friendly man said down the speaker to Kurt. Kurt was surprised that the Dalton Academy admissions office was open on Saturdays, he was also surprised that a transfer could happen so quickly. Yep, Kurt Hummel had given in. He couldn't face the things that Blaine did to him anymore, so he did the only thing he knew how to do; run. Kurt's father wasn't too sure of the sudden change of heart, Kurt was starting to smile again but then the black cloud had returned over the head of his only son. Burt didn't want to force an explanation out of the boy but he had asked a few times. The only answer Burt seemed to get was "I don't want to be around _those_ people anymore, dad." Clearly meaning those bullies had piped up again but Mr Hummel didn't want to interfere in his sons school life.

Saying goodbye to Kurt was going to be hard. He was all Burt had since the death of his wife, of course Carol and Finn were there but it wasn't the same as having your own blood there. Kurt kept Burt grounded, reminding him of the one thing that got him through the day. When Sunday evening came around, Burt was struggling more than he thought he would. Watching Kurt pack up his things into boxes was something he wasn't planning on preparing until he had graduated and was on his way to New York.

"Hey buddy." Burt knocked on the door lightly, making Kurt jump a little. Burt strolled in as the door was wide open.

"Oh, hey dad." Kurt smiled weakly. Burt looked around the room, it was covered in different coloured post-it notes, each one with a different meaning.

"What's all this" Burt asked, picking up a bright yellow coloured note.

"_That_ is to leave." Kurt smiled again as Burt placed the note back on the item he had pulled it from.

"And this?" He wanted to know, pulling a blue note from a photo. It was a photo of the glee club after their first sectional win.

"Oh, That's to throw away." He told his father."I thought since i was packing, i might as well have a little clean out too." He smiled, much more genuine this time.

"You can't throw this away! It was your first sectional win!" Burt raised his voice slightly.

"Yeah, it's a memory i don't need anymore." Kurt sighed, truing away from his father again. There was a pause. Kurt could feel his father's eyes on his as sorted through more items that were covered in post-it notes.

"What's this really about?" Burt asked, breaking the tense silence.

"I told you, Karofsky-" He started but he father saw right through him.

"I talked to Finn." He told his son. Kurt's heart fell in his chest. He forgot about his brother. Finn would know if Karofsky was back on his case. "What's it really about?" Burt added. Kurt took a deep breath, he felt like someone had taken all the oxygen from the room, like his heart was about to give way and he was going to just fall to the floor and everything would be over; he know that wouldn't happen though, Kurt had no such luck.

"I don't want to see him anymore." Kurt whispered, hoping his father had missed that.

"Don't mumble Kurt, it's rude."

"How did you know you were in love?" Kurt changed the subject as he turned and made eye contact with Burt. "Like... With mum and Carol." Burt's eyes widened.

"I just knew... That's the funny thing about love, Kurt. It's indescribable." Burt placed himself on Kurt's bed, laughing slightly to himself. Kurt's eyes followed his movement and tilted his head, not quite sure what he meant. "When i met your mother, she was... She just..." He sighed. "There were hundreds of people in that room but i only noticed her, she stood out from everyone else." Burt continued and smiled at the memories. Kurt smiled and went next to his dad, his head falling to his father's shoulder.

"There's this boy..." Kurt started, only to be interrupted.

"That's always how it starts." Burt laughed a little.

"But he's a jerk, i mean complete idiot." Kurt took a deep breath. "I don't get why i feel this way about him dad..." Kurt stopped, staring into nothing.

"So you're moving schools to get away from him" Burt turned his head to look down at his son.

"I can't even look at him without wanted to grab a stool and hit him round the head with it, then fall to my feet and care for him because he's hurt." Kurt sighed again.

"You got it bad, Kurt."

_What am i doing I'm doing this wrong aren't i? When you fall in love with someone, you're supposed to like... I don't know, follow them to the ends of the earth and be all romantic and stuff right? Not me. No, i go to the other side of the town and try and delete any memory i've ever had of them; Good one Kurt. Why am i still in the car? Dammit i should of got out a long time ago and called Blaine... Oh wait, i can't do that because I DELETED HIS FUCKING NUMBER. God i'm so stupid._

"We're here!" Burt let out a shaky breath as they pulled up to an extremely vintage looking building. It looked like something that had been pulled out of _Les Miserables_. Kurt just sat there staring with wide eyes. "C'mon buddy!" Burt said enthusiastically as he opened his door and got out of the car. Kurt took a breath before following his dad's motions.

They left all of Kurt's things in the car as they walked up to reception where a young blonde woman was placed behind the computer, taping away on her keyboard.

"Mr Hummel?" She asked with a sweet, bright smile. Both the men nodded as she picked up her phone, which was placed next to her keyboard. "Hello? Yes Mr Stanley, he's just arrived... Are you ready to see them? Okay... Yes... Thank you." She said, hanging up and turning back to the Hummel's.

"Take a seat Kurt, the head shall be down soon with one of the students to show you to your dorm and around the school." She smiled again. Kurt couldn't remember the last time some had smiled at him like that, like they genuinely meant it. Kurt and Burt both took a seat and wait only a few moments before 2 sets of footsteps were heard from behind a closed door. The door was pulled open before a young boy with wavy brown hair, gelled into a slight side parting with a coif, wearing the Dalton uniform and a much older man in a slick black suit appeared.

"Kurt Hummel?" The older man asked with a welcoming smile. Kurt rose to his feet, returning the smile and nodded. "This is Cooper, he shall be your mentor for the next few months, just to make sure you're settled in okay and if you have any problems, you're more than welcome to ask Cooper." The man smiled again, pointing down to the younger boy who was apparently called Cooper.

"Hi, I'm Kurt." He smiled at Cooper. That's when he noticed those eyes. He recognised them... Blaine had those eyes. That beautiful golden colour with a slight green fade in the middle. Kurt swallowed nervously.

"Cooper, why don't you show Kurt to his dorm while i have a little chat with Mr Hummel?" The older man asked as Cooper nodded and walked back towards the door, gesturing Kurt to follow him, so he did. The walk through the corridors was pretty silent as Kurt took in the beautiful interior of building. Although the outside was dated, the inside was much more current but followed the colour theme of their blazers.

"I don't bite by the way." Cooper turned and laughed at Kurt, who snapped his eyes at the other boy.

"Sorry... I guess i'm a little shy around new people." Kurt laughed at the floor.

"Oh don't be shy, everyone here is great! Unless you're an arsehole... Then you won't last 5 minutes." Cooper laughed again. Kurt couldn't help but notice home similar Cooper and Blaine were.

"Well that's great then, i'm used to being around arseholes, so..." Kurt trailed off.

"Right, what school did you come from?" Cooper asked as they reached another building, outside what seemed to be the school building.

"McKinley." Kurt answered.

"Oh." Cooper sounded disappointed. "I've heard that place is crawling with bastards. What was your surname again?" Cooper wanted to know.

"Hummel." Kurt replied, trying to figure out what this boy was getting at.

"Kurt Hummel..." He said, trying the name out. "I've heard a lot about you." He turned and winked at Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened.

_What the hell did he know about me...?_


	15. Chapter 15

**MORNING... evening, afternoon... wherever you are, hello!**

**I have many parts planned out for you but the next 2 parts don't include much klaine but i have a plan so don't you worry your pretty little heads!**

**any who, i managed to update sooner than i thought and i'm pretty sure you can have the next part of saturday! **

**_i do not own anything... but i do own some microwave popcorn so excuse me if you will_**

* * *

20th November 2009

_Week one at Posh-Boy Academy complete! I honestly didn't think i'd enjoy it so much, everyone here is great! Although i have been missing everyone back in Ohio. The glee club here is amazing, so much better than the New Directions. (Yes, i still laugh at that name too.) It's so much more organised, you can actually talk to them about songs you think would be good to sing instead of having to fight with Rachel Berry, even though it's a fight everyone knows they'll lose. Even though my audition for the Warblers is soon, i'm pretty sure i've got this... The head Warbler is so dreamy... His name is Cooper; he hasn't actually told me his surname yet but that doesn't matter. Did i mention he's also my roommate? Yeah, he's probably not gay but a guy can dream can't he? It's nice to finally have Blaine off my mind, he still pops up every now and then but nothing i can't deal with..._

Cooper arrived back at his home early on Saturday morning. Most of the Warblers didn't go home on weekends but every then and again, they'd spare a visit, just to see their families. Cooper, on the other hand, went home every weekend without fail. No one knew what his family was like, he never talked about it with anyone and no one liked to ask. Since Cooper's dad left, the Anderson family pretty much fell apart, his mum lost her job and his brother turned really weird. If he didn't go home every weekend to sort them out, god knows what kind of pig-sty they'd be living in.

Cooper walked up to his front door and went to stick his keys in the lock, only to find out the door was already unlocked. He rolled his eyes before pushing the door open. The house was still very well kept, it was clean and still had that welcoming smell of vanilla. He placed his bag of clothes down by the door before kicking off his shoes. Taking a wild guess, he walked over to the sofa where his mother normally fell asleep.

"Mum, how many times; you have a bed many homeless people would die for." Cooper sighed as he pulled the blanket off her as she stirred, the young boy noticed she was clutching an empty bottle of what appeared to be wine. "Oh you're a drinker now, are you?" Cooper's eyes widened as he pulled the bottle out of her grasp and she moaned at the loss. The boy placed the bottle on the coffee table opposite the sofa and just stood with his hands on his hips as his mum began to wake.

"Cooper, you little shit." She whined as she stretched out her body.

"Lovely to see you to mum." Cooper gave her a sarcastic smile.

"How was your week dear?" She asked, trying to sound like she cared but failing miserably as she sat up, holding her head.

"If you actually wanted to know the answer, i'd tell you that it was the same as any of the week at Dalton, but you don't so we'll just say it was nice."The boy said as he walked into the kitchen and started to make some coffee.

"Coop? Can you go check your brother? He's been even weirder this week and i don't know why." His mother called from the living room.

"And the winner for best mother of 2009 goes to..." Cooper called back as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Watch it you cheeky bastard, otherwise i'll send Blaine to Dalton with you and use your college fund as his tuition!" His mother called again as she threw a pillow in Coopers direction, just missing his arm. Cooper just rolled his eyes and laugh as he got to Blaine's room, the door was shut but he was probably asleep since it was 10 on a Saturday morning. Cooper knocked softly on the door. He received what appeared to be a grunt allowing his entrance.

"Hey Blainers." Cooper smiled as he walked into Blaine's room, the room was dark and smelt like a homeless person lived in there. Blaine's room was normally messy but not _this _messy.

"He's gone Coop." Was all Blaine said as he laid in his bed. He wasn't under the covers and he still had his street clothes on. His short curls were all over his head, matted slightly with gel.

"I know." Cooper sighed as he sat on the edge of his brother bed and placed a smoothly had on his shoulder.

"No you don't know!" Blaine raised his voice slightly, making Cooper pull his hand back slightly. He forgot that Blaine had changed sometimes. He used to be this little push over that let you say or do anything to him but the splitting of their parents hit him the most. He stopped trusting everyone, his grades had gone down and Cooper was pretty sure half the week he didn't even go to school. The one thing Cooper regretted the most was that he couldn't be there for Blaine. He wanted to, more than anything but being at Dalton limited his time with his younger brother. They were both in the same year, Cooper being the oldest but sometimes, Cooper didn't feel like his brother, more of a best friend.

"I do know... He's a Dalton now." Cooper breathed and his brother's head snapped up.

"You have to let me see him!" Blaine demanded as he sat up and crossed his legs, staring wide-eyed at Cooper.

"You it's not my position to answer that... Blaine, you can't just show up and expect things to be all happy and dandy." Cooper replied, matter-of-factly.

"I know..." His brother sighed. "W-what could i do?" Blaine wanted to know, not looking up at his older brother.

"First of all sort your life out. You look a mess. Have you even showered this week?" Cooper turned his nose up. Blaine narrowed his eyes at Cooper.

"My life is fine." He snapped slightly.

"Really? Is that why you look and smell like a homeless person?" Cooper raised his eyes brows and cupped Blaine's chin in his hand. "I'm pretty sure i taught you how to shave last year?" Cooper added, examining his chin. Blaine smacked his hand away and sighed.

"What should i do?" Blaine sighed, taking his stare from Cooper's face.

"Let him cool off. Don't text him, call him and defiantly _do not_ come to Dalton, expecting to see him because i will not let that happen." Cooper said sternly. Blaine giggled slightly.

"Yes father." Blaine smiled and Cooper grabbed him into a head lock.

"Gosh, what would you and mother be like if i left you and didn't come back on the weekends?" Cooper sighed again as he roughly rubbed Blaine's curls.

"Our lives would be so much better." Blaine replied, giving his older brother a small bash to the stomach.

"You'd be a mess Blainers! Who would you call up with your boy problems?" Cooper said in a girly voice as he let go of Blaine. Blaine grinned at him before pushing him off his bed. It was nice to know that Cooper could still put a smile on Blaine's face, even if no one else could.


	16. Chapter 16

**New part on saturday, as promised.**

**reviews are always welcome and appreciated, if i don't update tomorrow, i shall try for monday evening!**

**but can i just draw your attention the fact that we'RE GETTING KLAINE BACK! **

**big shoutout to ryan murphy.**

**anyway... ****_i own nothing_****.**

* * *

22nd November 2009

Cooper was already back in his and Kurt's room early, Monday morning. Kurt dragged his bags through the door, making Cooper look up and smile towards the lighter-haired boy.

"Morning." Cooper smiled as he looked up over the magazine he looked like he was pretending to read.

"Hey, you're back early." Kurt cocked his head slightly as he placed his bags on his side of the room.

"Well, yeah. Don't like to intrude on the family too much." Cooper let out an awkward laugh as he rose to his feet. "I take it you're prepared for your Warbler audition today?" Cooper's smile turned into a genuine smile. Kurt thought for a moment, how it was weird that he just changed the subject about his family so quickly.

"I think so." Kurt let out a breath. "I mean, i have a few songs, i was just going to go over them in my free." Kurt stood up straight and brushed off his blazer.

"I can go through them with you? I- i mean if you want? Being the head Warbler, i kind of know what they're looking for." The taller boy smiled to Kurt.

"That'd be good." Kurt smiled back. Kurt could help feel like Cooper was hiding something. He hadn't know the boy long but he knew enough about him to realise that he had flashed Kurt more than enough fake smiles. Kurt didn't point anything out since he was still trying to make friends and scaring people off on the first opportunity probably wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. "Hey, do you know where room G78 is?" Kurt added quickly, before Cooper could make it out their room.

"Oh sure, i was going that way anyway." The other boy turned and told Kurt. They began walking and a slightly awkward silence fell upon them. Kurt kept trying to read Cooper's face as they walked, but he couldn't really tell anything from his expression. After a short walk, they arrived outside a room.

"So, i guess i'll see you at lunch?" Kurt seemed to be the only one making any form of conversation.

"Sure." Cooper mumbled before turning and falling into what could be counted as a light sprint. Kurt stared after him before a boy tapped his arm.

"You're Kurt Hummel right?" The Asian boy asked.

"Er... Yeah... You are-" Kurt started but the boy fulfilled his curious thoughts.

"I'm Wes, head of the Warbler council." He smiled as they started to walk into the class room. "I heard you're auditioning today?" He asked as he sat down and motioned for Kurt to take a seat next to him.

"Yeah, i have a few songs prepared." Kurt smiled nervously at the other boy.

"Great, Coop was telling us all about you." Wes beamed again.

_This is getting slightly creepy now... How the hell does Cooper know so much about me? And why the hell does he not have a surname?_

"Can i asked you something about Cooper?" Kurt wanted to know. Wes turned his head to look at Kurt with a surprised expression.

"You can ask, i guess; but i probably won't be much help. He's very uptight, keeps himself to himself almost all the time." Wes told Kurt.

"Oh... Do you know much about... About his family life?" Kurt tripped on his words slightly as Wes let out a breath.

"I know a little, not much. I know that he goes back _every_ weekend because he doesn't think they're stable on their own. Apparently his little brothers a right pain in the ass and his mum isn't really conscious most of the time..." We kept his voice down, making sure the rest of the class couldn't hear him.

"Oh..." Was all Kurt could say.

"Yeah... I wouldn't really ask him about it either, whenever anyone does he gets _super_ angry." Wes widened his eyes at the sentence. Kurt just nodded. He now understood why he was like he was.

Kurt's lesson went by pretty fast, he was never History's number one fan but it always fascinated him. He walked out of his lesson, with Wes wishing him luck for his later audition. He strolled through the corridors of the Dalton building, expecting at any moment to be shoved into a wall or have some frozen drink thrown in his face... But that wasn't going to happen. He was away from all that now, he could let out a sigh of relief. Kurt was just around the corner from his meeting place with Cooper, when he heard the boys voice, talking to someone but they weren't there, with him. He was on the phone.

"They did what?! I'm going to fucking kill them... I don't care, you're my baby brother... What? No... No... Don't you dare... Stay at home, i'll be home Wednesday evening for thanksgiving. Look... I've got to go." Cooper sighed and placed his phone back in his pocket, he turned around to see Kurt stood shyly behind the edge of the wall.

"Is everything okay...?" Kurt practically whispered.

"Fine.. Yes, everything is fine." Cooper rushed. "Just, erm just show me these songs." Cooper ran a hand through his hair, he clearly wasn't going to be paying much attention to what Kurt had to say, but he wasn't up for pushing the boy in to talking if he didn't want to.

Cooper was weirdly more focused than Kurt gave him credit for, he helped him through many different songs. He told him things he should and shouldn't do during his audition. The older boy had given him a list of songs he should avoid, although they had already chosen a song to fit Kurt's voice perfectly, Cooper had told him to keep it, in case he planned on auditioning for solo's in the future; which he did. The rest of the day went strangely slow, probably because all Kurt was doing was thinking of his audition, trying to perfect it in his head. Once Kurt had gotten to outside the practise hall, he noticed a few other boys stood, looking just as nervous as him. None of them were talking to each other, just doing vocal warm ups, with the occasional death stare to one another. After about half an hour of waiting, it was Kurt's turn to perform. He entered the room, his palms sweaty and his stomach doing back flips.

"Hi, i'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled towards the Warblers and received an accepting nod from Wes. He turned his head to the guy sat on the piano and once again ,nodded.

**I just can't believe you're gone,  
Still waiting for morning to come.  
Wanna see if the sun will rise even without you by my side.  
When we have so much in store, tell me what is it I'm reaching for.  
When we're through building memories, I'll hold yesterday in my heart.**

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made,  
They can take the music that we never played.  
All the broken dreams take everything,  
Just take it away,  
But they can never have yesterday.  
They can take the future that we'll never know,  
They can take the places that we said we would go,  
All the broken dreams take everything,  
Just take it away,  
But they can never have yesterday.

You always used to say, I should be thankful for every day.  
Heaven knows what the future holds or at least how the story goes.  
I know I'll see you again, I'm sure no it's not selfish to ask for more.  
One more night, one more day.  
One more smile on your face but they can't take yesterday.

**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made,  
They can take the music that we never played.  
All the broken dreams take everything,  
Just take it away,  
But they can never have yesterday.  
They can take the future that we'll never know,  
They can take the places that we said we would go,  
All the broken dreams take everything,  
Just take it away,  
But they can never have yesterday.**

I thought our days would last forever,  
Cause in my mind we had so much time,  
But I was so wrong.  
Now I can believe that I can still find the strength in the moments we made,  
I'm looking back on yesterday.

All the broken dreams take everything,  
But they can never have yesterday.

Kurt finished the song and looked around at all the wide eyed boys staring back at him. Yes he had just sung a girls song and hit all the high notes perfectly. He wasn't sure if he should have taken the surprised expressions as a good thing or not, that was until Wes spoke.

"Woah... I don't even think we need to discuss this... Kurt, you're in." He smiled while the rest of the Warblers broke out into applause. Everyone was congratulating Kurt when a loud ringing interrupted everyone. Everyone looked around, looking at each other. The rule of phones was very tight at Dalton so everyone was slightly shocked to see it was Cooper. He pulled his phone out his blazer pocket and looked at it before tightly shutting his eyes.

"Sorry, i need to take this." He sighed, not making eye contact but turning and walking out the hall.

"What do you want?" Cooper hissed as he answered his phone, making sure no one saw him on his phone. "Blaine? Hello? Blaine?!" Cooper almost shouted. "Blaine, if this is some kind of sick joke, i suggest you tell me now before i kill you." Cooper was now rushing back to his dorm. He flung the door open to be greeted with a bloody mess at the end of his bed.

"BLAINE!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Gosh you're all so needy... Wednesday for the next part?**

**I'm just thanking you all now for reviewing and following and all that jazz, i love you all!**

**i'm not too sure how many parts of this are left but i'm starting to think of an ending so... he end is nigh...**

**_i sadly own nothing and i do not hate blaine- i must keep reminding you all that... i love our little blainers_**

* * *

22nd November 2009

Blaine walked the halls of McKinley; more on edge than usual. How was he supposed to focus when he couldn't see Kurt's face? Sure, the boy was in a better place, Dalton was a secure place, no one would torment him and he'd be safe; but that still didn't lift the building pile of fear that was making him feel sick. What if Kurt never wanted to talk to Blaine again? What if he found someone better than Blaine? Someone that treated him nicely, someone that was everything he deserved? What if... Blaine was broken from his thought when he realised the halls were empty. He looked around himself cautiously.

"Shit." He mumbled for only himself to hear. He'd been too deep in thought and he'd missed his lesson. Blaine considered going to his lesson but what was the point? He'd probably learn more outside the classroom than he would inside. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and continued to walk forwards. He got to his locker to put his books away. Once the metal door was opened, a small note fell out of his locker. Blaine rolled his eyes before bending over to pick it up.

_'You'll pay for driving Hummel away... Mark my words.' _The note read. A Sharp stabbing feeling entered his stomach. _He_ was the reason Kurt didn't want to be here anymore. _He_ drove the one person he wanted close to him, away from him. He deserved anything that was coming his way, Blaine wasn't even bothered, although the worried side of him pulled out his phone and dialled his brothers number.

"Coop? They're going to murder me... I can just tell. They put this note in my locker saying i'm going to pay for what i did Coop, what should i do?" Blaine's panic came out all at once, he couldn't deny the fact he was scared. Blaine knew how big Karofsky was and he knew how big the rest of the football team were...

"They did what?! I'm going to fucking kill them!" Cooper almost shouted back at him.

"No, Coop... Y-you don't need to get involved." Blaine sighed.

"I don't care, you're my baby brother." Cooper replied with a defensive tone.

"Look, maybe i should just come to Dalton, stay with you until all this blows over." Blaine wanted to know what a hopeful tone.

"What? No... No... Don't you dare... Stay at home, i'll be home Wednesday evening for thanksgiving." Cooper sounded defeated, like he wanted to do something but knew very well that he couldn't.

"But-" Blaine started but he was cut off.

" Look... I've got to go." Cooper sighed and hung up straight after. Blaine held his phone to his ear for a little while after before he placed it back in his pocket. Now he just needed to get this over and done with...

The rest of Blaine's day was pretty uneventful, apart from the 12 bits of paper he managed to flick into some guys hair before he noticed. Blaine turned most of the corners with a lot of worry that someone would be waiting around any corner for him. He was being stupid... When it came to jumping people, Karofsky knew what he was doing. He wouldn't do it with so many witnesses. Just when Blaine thought he was safe and started to make his way to his car, he felt a warm hand press onto his shoulder... The feel of the hand was warm but the feeling the touch came with wasn't; it was far from warm. It made Blaine feel empty, like he deserved everything he was about to get coming to him. He took a breath and turned around to see none other than David Karofsky, staring down blankly.

"Going somewhere?" The taller boy smirked.

"Yeah, i was about to crawl back in the closet and pull you out with me." Blaine managed to laugh. He wasn't too sure how he managed to come out with that comment, knowing full well it was making matters worse.

"You're really not helping yourself here, are you?" Karofsky's tone was bitter. Blaine swallowed deeply, not breaking eye contact.

"Was the rhetorical, or-" Blaine cut himself off. "Sorry, that's quite a big word for such a small brain." Blaine was the one smirking this time. That comment was all Karofsky needed to send the smaller boy flying. Blaine's back slammed against the hard lead bins, making him cry out in pain.

"Not so cocky are you now, Anderson?" Karofsky come closer to Blaine and kicked his ribs. Blaine's hand went straight to the area he kicked him. Blaine managed to look up at the bigger boy. He couldn't quite read the expression on his face. Was that anger? Fear? Wait... That was sadness. Karofsky had tears in his eyes... "You don't get it do you Anderson? Just when Kurt was in arms reach, you came along and ruined EVERYTHING!" He snapped again, his left foot colliding with Blaine's ribs again.

"What?!" Blaine managed to choke out, not too sure if he was believing what he was listening to. "You... Y-you're..." Blaine couldn't find the right words.

"I'm in love with Hummel!" He shouted, covering his mouth with his hands soon after. Blaine's eyes went wide. "You repeat that to anyone and i'll fucking rip your little throat out." Karofsky grabbed Blaine's collar and pulled him up.

"So you're jumping me because you're jealous?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow, the pain was starting to die down now that he wasn't moving as much. "I get it now... You're jealous." Blaine smirked causing the taller boy to push him back, not as hard this time.

"You don't get what it's like... D-do you? To see the way he was looking at you; like you're God's fucking gift; but you're not. You and i are just the same." By this point tears were pouring from the bigger boys eyes.

"_We_ are _nothing_ like each other." Blaine spat, this time coming up into Karofsky's face.

"You're right... If i was like you, i'd have Kurt and i wouldn't be an arsehole like you were to him." Karofsky swallowed back the tears, turning back to his usual spiteful self.

"You know what Dave? Sometimes making the people you love happy means making yourself miserable." Blaine laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"But he's not happy!" Karofsky shouted while his fist connected with Blaine's face. He couldn't stop, his fist kept repeating it's actions until Blaine stopped putting up a defence. Blaine's mind went numb, the world around him was a blurr... Everything went black, his whole body aching and weak, his eye lids falling heavy.

"BLAINE!" Cooper rushed over to his brother, straight away checking for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found one. "Blainers, i need you to open your eyes for me, okay? You can't be here little man." Cooper rushed as he tried to fling Blaine's arm over his neck to pick him up. By this point, Cooper was covered in his brothers blood, making him want to find whoever did this and rip of their arm and beat them with it. Cooper was hysterical, trying his best to move Blaine, just in case Kurt came back to their room. Just when he managed to get Blaine on his feet, there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Cooper, is everything okay?" Kurt's voice was soft and Cooper panicking because at that point Blaine started to stir...

"K-kurt? KURT?" Blaine sounded out of breath as he blinked his eyes open.

"For the love of God little bro, shut up." Cooper mumbled but ti was too late, Kurt was pushing the door open.

"Cooper is every-" He was cut off by the sight. "Oh my God."


	18. Chapter 18

**Lurida- My apologise for that; my spell check on word is very weird and removes the capitals from 'I', i shall go through and correct if i remember for your sake:')**

**svallkille- All is to be explained... Just bare with me!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, i do read them all and i have very grateful for them! Didn't expect this story to have this much feedback...**

**I might be able to update tomorrow, if not Friday fosho!**

**_Like always; i own nothing..._**

* * *

"Why's he- How do you- I-I..." Kurt stuttered, trying to find the appropriate words to fit the situation.

"Kurt, i will explain later but please, right now. Just help me." Cooper managed to say calmly as he got his brother onto the bed. Kurt was rushing around in a panic trying to find clean towels to stop the bleeding. Cooper had stripped Blaine of his t-shirt, in a fight to see what else was bleeding. Up one side of his body laid a huge purple bruise which was mixed with yellows and greens. Kurt rushed towards the brothers with a damp towel and started to dab at the wound on Blaine's forehead; he couldn't help but catch the other boys eyes. They weren't the usual hazel/gold Kurt was used to. They were more of a dark green with the occasional flash of brown. Blaine's expression was unreadable as Kurt got caught up in Blaine's stare that he forgot what he was doing. The taller boy quickly broke his stare and continued to dab at Blaine's wound.

"Shouldn't he be in hospital?" Kurt almost whispered as he watched Cooper try and make Blaine comfortable.

"Look I've done this before okay? I know what I'm doing." Cooper snapped and Kurt just continued looking like he was helping when actually, he had no idea what happened. Blaine just laid there looking the same way he felt: useless. "I've er... got to go somewhere... Won't be long." Cooper quickly rushed out of their dorm room with no explanation. There was a silence between the two boys; Kurt wasn't sure if he should say anything about what happened, would he want to talk about it? Blaine was probably scared about the fact Kurt was in love him and-

"This is for you, you know." Blaine grumbled and reached to grab Kurt's hand.

"D-don't say that." Kurt looked away from Blaine and down to their linked hands.

"He did this to me because of you." Blaine corrected himself as e tried to shuffle over to let Kurt sit next to him but he clearly forgot the pain he was in.

"Don't move!" Kurt quickly placed both his hands on Blaine's shoulders and looked down at the other boy.

"He thinks I'm bad for you." Blaine swallowed and looked away from Kurt.

"He's probably right... You're probably the worst person i could ever get involved with." Kurt let out an effort laugh as he laid down on his side next to the injured boy.

"I guess... H-he's no better for you." Blaine's eyes started to fill with tears at the thought of Kurt being with someone else.

"Hey, no. Blaine, don't cry." Kurt scooted a little closer to the other boy, trying to be as close as he could with hurting him anymore. Blaine lifted his arm from his side, slowly and placed it round Kurt shoulders.

"S-sorry. I've done this wrong, like very badly wrong. I'm losing you and you weren't even mine to lose." Blaine sighed, he didn't want to look at Kurt. He couldn't look him. Blaine was so besotted that it was even painful to look at him.

"_We_ did this wrong. It takes two to tango, right" Kurt asked followed by a little giggle that couldn't help but make Blaine smile.

"I guess." He breathed out effortlessly.

Angry driving was never a good thing, his dad taught him that. Even though his dad meant nothing to Cooper, he had taught him a few valuable lessons. McKinley was about an hour drive from Dalton, but it was worth it. To give the boy that made his one and only little brother a living mess was worth forgetting all his morals making him feel what Blaine felt. What Cooper hadn't considered was that school broke out almost 2 hours ago now. How was he supposed to find this boy? As he sat in the car park with his phone in hand and head on the stirring wheel, a hard knock on his window made he almost jump out of his skin.

"You okay, man?" The tall boy with a very strange hair cut asked as Cooper drew his window down.

"Er... Yeah, I was hoping to see someone..." Cooper was going to add more but he was cut off.

"Aren't you Anderson's brother?" The other boy cocked his eye brow.

"Yeah... Why?" Cooper was the one to look confused now.

"I erm... Is h-he okay? I mean... You know..." The mohawked boy tripped on his words.

"Yeah, no. I mean, he's okay. How'd you know him?" Cooper continued to look confused.

"I'm Puck." 'Puck' told Cooper as he stuck his arm through the hole of the window.

"Cooper." Cooper returned the gesture.

"Oh it makes sense now..." Puck looked like he had just found the cure for cancer or something.

"Pardon?" Cooper still had no clue what was going on.

"Oh right, sorry." Puck laughed to himself. "I had just come out of class and remembered that I put some nerd's school bag in the dumpster. I have a geography test tomorrow and I figured he'd have the answers, so i went to get it when i saw Blaine like dead against the dumpster. I don't normally do the right thing but Blaine is my favourite gay so i thought helping him was best. I asked him if he was okay but he just kept saying 'Dalton' or 'Cooper' so i thought that was like code or something? But then i remembered that Dalton was like a school for gay's..." Cooper rolled his eyes at the statement. "Anyway, I drove him there, don't worry I put his seatbelt on." Puck flashed him a dopey smile.

"When I got there I realised I had no idea what I was supposed to do with him so i asked some dude who 'Cooper' was and he said you were probably in your room and i asked where it was... Pretty sure he thought i was a peeping Tom or something but any who, i thought that was the safest place for Blaine so..." Puck trailed off as Cooper flashed him a thankful smile.

"You could do one more thing to help me..." Cooper said hopefully.

"If you want me to kill Karofsky; no can do, I'm already on my last string with the police after i beat up that horse." Cooper frowned at the boy.

"No, no I don't want him to die... I just want to know where I could find him at this stupid hour..." Cooper sighed

"May I?" Puck wanted to know as he pointed to the other side of the car. Cooper nodded at him. This was going to be interesting...


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi-d-hi. the friday update kinda went down the toilet, right?**

**anyway- the end is nigh... i think i said that before but this time i mean it, i'd say like 5 chapters at the most? I could be wrong but i do have an idea for the ending and you may hate me...**

**but just remember that we're getting a klaine make out session and 2 duets so... anywho**

_**if you recognize it, one does not own it.**_

* * *

"Are you really that stupid that you have sent me driving in a circle for the last hour?" Cooper rolled his eyes as they pasted the same 'stop' sign they had passed just 10 minutes ago.

"I'd say it was more or a hexagon, pretty sure we went round eight edges." Puck said, staring blankly out the window. Cooper turned and looked at the bigger boy, giving him a look of disbelief.

"I would ask if you're being serious but since you're at a public school..." Cooper mumbled as Puck continued to examine the houses out the window. The car filled with silence as Cooper's head hit against the steering wheel.

"Oh there, that one!" Puck starting bouncing up and down like a giddy teen, point towards a house.

"Are you sure? Because if we knock on that door and some innocent old woman answers, i will kick your butt." Cooper gave him a blank stare and Puck gave him a very quick nod before pushing the door open. Cooper followed shortly after. Both the boys walked up the path of what seemed to be a very modern house. The exterior was painted in a dingey shade of white. Puck stepped closer to the door and knocked, harder than a normal citizen would, then stepped back next to Cooper. Cooper looked up at him slightly, he still wasn't entirely sure Puck and himself were on the same page but he was willing to do anything to get this boy back. A few moments later, the door opened and a smallish woman stood before him.

"Oh hello boys... C-can i help you?" The woman stuttered slightly, looking both boys up and down.

"Yes, hello." Puck said in a very formal tone. "Is this where David Karofsky lives?" Puck gave the woman a small but sweet smile. Cooper wasn't too sure what was going on in this moment.

"Y-yes... He's not here right now..." She tripped on her words.

"Oh? He's not?" Puck sighed in frustration. "We're part of the GSU from the community centre and Dave agreed to hold are meeting tonight." Puck's head dropped a litter. Cooper was looking back and forth between the woman and Puck, no clue what the hell was going on.

"The GSU? I'm sorry?" The woman looked just as confused as Cooper.

"Oh did Dave not tell you? GSU stands for Gay Student Union." Puck smiled as the woman's face dropped and her eyes widened. Apparently homophobia ran in the family. "He joined our union after he got the head cheerleader pregnant last year." Puck added. All the colour drained from the ladies face, her eyes went wide and she looked as if she was about to pass out. Cooper had finally caught on to what Puck was doing, apparently the boy wasn't as stupid as he looked. He may of lacked in common sense but he certainly was quick witted.

"I-i... Oh my..." The woman hadn't moved from how she was a moment ago. Her hand still placed firmly on the door and her expression still priceless.

"Never mind Mrs. K, we'll just got back to my house for our meeting. Today we're discussing different positions." Puck gave the middle-aged woman a wink. The lady looked to Cooped who just nodded in agreement, not quite sure he was taking in what had just happened. Puck started to walk away and realised the other boy wasn't following, so he quickly dragged him away, his expression was calm, as if nothing had just happened.

"What- You just... Wha..." Cooper was lost for words.

"I may be badass and all that- heck, once i beat up a police horse-"

"That's not badass, that's just animal cruelty." Cooper cut him off.

"Whatever. I figured stooping to Dave's level wasn't worth it, plus it's only Monday, which means if i get blood on this shirt, I'd have to walk round with that on me all week." Puck shrugged as if it was nothing, the boy really was smarter than he seemed.

"Well... Thank you for doing that..." Cooper nodded slowly as they made their way back to his car. "Would you like me to drop you home?" Cooper added before Puck could get another word it.

"Dude... I'm not _actually_ gay..."Puck stopped dead in his tracks and looked right at Cooper.

"You do know if one person in the family is gay, it doesn't mean the rest its..." Cooper narrowed his eyes.

"Wait... _Really?!"_ Puck looked shocked and Cooper just rolled his eyes.

"So did this kid _actually _get this head cheerleader pregnant?" Cooper wanted to know.

"Course not, i did." Puck said calmly.

"Wow... You're quite the character..." Cooper mumbled as they got back to his car. Both the boys buckled their seat belts and Cooper stared curiously at Puck from the driver's side. "You going to tell me where to drop you or are you just going to sit in my car?" His eyes widened.

"Oh right, yeah. Sorry." Puck laughed at himself. "Just drop me at _Maggie's_" Puck answered.

"You want me to drop you at a strip club?" Cooper's wide eyed expression didn't change and neither did Puck's calm expression.

"Oh yeah, my mum's shift should be over in like a half hour." Puck didn't take his stare from the front wind shield.

"Your mum- Unbelievable." Cooper mumbled as he pulled out and took Puck to his destination.

Cooper wasn't too sure what to make of Puck. He was one of those people that would just continue to surprise you no matter what. It was dark when Cooper finally pulled into the student parking of Dalton Academy. He whistled to himself as his keys swirled around his finger. He got back up to his and Kurt's room; just as he was about to burst the door open, he remembered _who _was in his room and knocked lightly. He heard and few shuffles and then what sounded like 'come in.' He did so and was greeted by the sight of Blaine curled up to Kurt's side but this time on Kurt's bed. He smiled to himself, it was nice to see his brother peaceful for once.

"No one's dead are they?" Kurt whispered as he continued to stroke Blaine's curls.

"No... We, er. We didn't see the lad." Cooper told the boy as he perched on Kurt's desk.

"_We?_" Kurt frowned at the boy.

"Yeah, myself and this kid called Puck... Weird one..." Cooper's eyes widened for a moment before he came back into the room from thinking about someone of the strange comments the other boy had made.

"Puck... Yes, he's quite a..." Kurt started but couldn't quite find the right word to fill the gap.

"We'll just stick with character." Cooper let out an effort laugh as a smile formed on Kurt's lips. That was a silence as if Kurt was waiting for Cooper to just come out with what happened.

"Basically, now that Dave kid's parents think he's gay with a child." Cooper told the boy, still trying to believe it himself.

"What?!" Kurt blurted out, a little louder than expected; causing Blaine to stir. Cooper explained the story in detail before called it a night, he went into the shared bath room as Kurt looked down at his younger brother. He smiled to himself at how it at ended up like this, Blaine was normally so strong and up tight but not now. He looked weak and helpless. Kurt sunk down next to him, causing Blaine to place a possessive arm around his waist and Kurt smiled at the gesture.

"I wish I was good enough for you." Kurt sighed into the boys ear, not releasing just how he was more than good enough.


	20. Chapter 20

**First off: you're welcome.**

**Second off: i was thinking of doing a sequel but i wasn't too sure if anyone would read it? i have a pretty good idea, i think...**

**Third off: it's all pretty fluffy from here, i promise!**

**_i own nothing._**

* * *

_February 14__th__ 2010_

_Days pass, months pass and nothing much has changed. Apart from the fact Blaine and I finally sorted our feelings out. (I may not sound to enthusiastic about that but seriously, in my head I am having a constant party.) Then end to my senior year us fast approaching but I'm not worried. I've applied to colleges in New York and should be hearing back soon so Blaine and I shall be re- locating to New York... Well that's the plan anyway, i should probably talk to him about that... Anyway Dalton's great, I finally feel like I'm part of something, not to mention it's nice to be surrounded by gay's and people accepting of gay's. Although I don't like playing 'who stole my Vogue magazine?' Very frustrating game, I tell you._

"Hey dad-" Kurt started as he opened his front door early Friday evening, only he wasn't greeted with the usual bear hug his father offered him. He was greeted by a dimmed room with a table set in the middle of his living room. The sofa was pushed back, creating more room for this table. The room was lit with little tea lights. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he looked around the room.

"Happy Valentine's day." Blaine smiled sweetly from the doorway. Kurt's head shot up when he heard the sound of Blaine's voice. Blaine walked over to Kurt and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Y-you didn't have to." Kurt whispered as he continued to take in the room. No one had ever done something like this for Kurt.

"I did, because..." Blaine started as he took Kurt by the hand and dragged him towards one of chairs; he pulled it out and allowing Kurt to take a seat. "You deserve everything I can't give you..." Blaine sat in the chair opposite him and took his hand over the table.

"Blaine." Kurt let out a sigh.

"No, let me finish. You're my everything; you know that right? I can't believe i messed you around so much before... I mean, I-I know you, that you don't r-really, you know get me. Like, my image and stuff." Blaine tripped on his words as he tore his stare from Kurt's blue orbs. "I just, I just looked at you and i think, how the hell does this work? You know, like how does a fuck up like me get someone as incredible as you." Blaine let out a breath he didn't realise he was actually holding. Kurt lent over the table and lifted Blaine's chin so their gaze met again.

"You're right. I don't get why you still have to act all badass... But that doesn't change the fact that I'm willing to get over that." Kurt smiled and Blaine placed a light kiss to his lips.

"Just so you know... I didn't actually cook for you, I mean I didn't want to kill you so i just ordered a pizza." Blaine started to panic and Kurt just giggled at how adorable he was.

"How did you... I mean, where's my dad Carol?" Kurt wanted to know.

"Kurt... It's Valentine's day, they weren't going to sit inside, were they?" Blaine laughed as he got up and walked into the kitchen to grab the pizza.

"Oh, you're right! Sorry, Valentine's day completely slipped my mind." Kurt frowned as Blaine walked back to his seat. "I didn't get you anything."

"You didn't have to, you being here is enough." Blaine flashed Kurt one of his dashing smiles as they tucked into the romantic pizza that Blaine had ordered. They finished off their pizza and settled onto the blankets and pillows that Blaine had set up for him. Kurt's heart was swelling at the gesture. It had gotten to the point now that he really couldn't imagine his life without Blaine, they rushed into things to start with but now, things had slowed down. Since their first time, they hadn't gotten that close, sure they had messed around but Kurt wanted things to happen slowly this time. Blaine laid down and invited Kurt into his arms. Kurt settled on top of him and rested his head on Blaine's chest. They just stayed like that for a little while before Blaine's hormones got the better of him.

"Blaine." Kurt jumped a little as he felt Blaine's fingers un-tuck his shirt from his pants.

"Mmm." Blaine smiled as he looked down at Kurt with a cheeky smile. He pulled Kurt fully into his lad and started placing little open mouthed kisses down his neck. Kurt could feel himself already getting half hard and being _this_ close to Blaine. "Missed you." Blaine whispered against Blaine's neck as Kurt pushed his lips up to meet his. Blaine gently sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth while Kurt let out little soft moans.

"Missed you too." Kurt broke away from Blaine for a split second and the smaller boys lips latched onto his neck. Kurt was letting out breathes as he lent his neck back to allow Blaine more access. Kurt rutted his hips down on Blaine's half hard cock.

"K-Kurt." Blaine sat up slightly and pulled away from Kurt. The other boy tried to pull him back down.

"I _want_ you." Kurt swallowed as he started to rock onto Blaine's crotch again.

"A-are you sure? I-I mean..." Kurt took Blaine's cheeks into his hands and stared him straight in the eye.

"We've done this before Blaine, i trust you." Kurt said seriously into his eyes.

"Yeah, but, I mean, we kind of... I want this to be a do-over." Blaine tripped over his words. "I want to do this right." This time Blaine was the one swallowing hard.

"I want to do everything with you." Kurt said and received a smile before Blaine pushed his lips onto Kurt's. Blaine's hands slipped down Kurt's back, they grabbed Kurt's butt cheeks and started to massage them, making Kurt moan into Blaine's mouth.

"I love the noises you make." Blaine broke from Kurt's hungry kisses to tell him. Blaine clamped down on Kurt's neck and started to suck random spots, making sure to leave marks. Blaine's hands left Kurt's ass and started to untie his Dalton tie, he chucked it somewhere over his shoulder and started on Kurt's shirt. He quickly pushed it off his shoulders as Kurt tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head and rubbed his hands over Blaine's chest. Blaine's hands quickly found the waist band of Kurt's pants and began to push his hands down. He rubbed his finger up and down Kurt's crack, causing Kurt to moan loudly into Blaine's mouth.

"P-please Blaine." Kurt breathed again as he started to fumble with Blaine's zipper, after a few moments of fiddling around, he managed to get it down. Blaine lifted his hips, allowing Kurt to pull his pants down.

"Your turn." Blaine said in a raspy tone as he got Kurt's zipper down in one, pulling Kurt's pants all the way off. Blaine rolled them over so Kurt was on his back. Blaine started to kiss down his chest as Kurt was squirming, trying to get as much friction as possible. "You're so beautiful like this." Blaine smiled as his hands reached Kurt's boxers and started to push them down, allowing his cock to spring free. Blaine placed a single kiss to the kip as Kurt continued to moan and squirm. Blaine's mouth continued south as he found Kurt's hole. "K-Kurt, have you?" Blaine looked up to Kurt, not able to finish his sentence.

"I-I had a free a-and my room was empty." Kurt moaned out. Just the thought of Kurt fingering himself could of made Blaine come there and then.

"God Kurt. You're just so..." Blaine started but Kurt cut him off.

"Put your mouth to better uses Anderson." Kurt told him as his hips bucked up. Blaine placed a hand on one of Kurt's hips to still his movements as his mouth found Kurt's hole again. Blaine thrust his tongue inside of Kurt a few times before his finger joined his tongue. "Blaine, _Blaine._" Was all Kurt could say, his brain had turned to mush as Blaine worked 3 fingers inside him. Blaine reached over to his school bag, which was placed under one of the pillows and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Kurt took Blaine on his knees as an opportunity to pull down Blaine's briefs. Blaine was quick to rip the condom packet open and roll it over himself, moaning at the friction. Blaine lined himself up with Kurt's entrance as he pushed himself inside. Kurt was already panting from the foreplay. Blaine stilled once he was inside of Kurt, allowing him to adjust to the stretch.

"You want me to move?" Blaine wanted to know as he placed his hands on both of Kurt's hips.

"Yes, _God yes._" Kurt requested, as he pulled Blaine down for a passionate kiss. Blaine's hips started to push in and out again slowly as they picked up speed. "harder. _God._" Kurt demanded and hearing Kurt make those noises was enough to send anyone over the edge. They both found a rhythm as Blaine moved slightly, hitting Kurt's prostate and making the boy curse.

"Fuck Kurt, I'm so close." Blaine told him as his motions got faster, losing their rhythm.

"Blaine, Oh my God, hmmmm." Kurt could get his words out. He reached his hand down to his throbbing erection, only for his hand to be pushed away as Blaine started to rub up and down his length. Blaine felt that whirling feeling in his stomach as Kurt clenched around him. Blaine shut his eyes tightly as he came hard, not stopping the motion of his hips as he stroked Kurt through his orgasm. Kurt was soon coming all over Blaine's chest and hand with a muffled moan that sounded a lot like Blaine's name. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, their hot bodies flushed together.

"Mmm we should do that more often." Blaine smiled as he pulled out of Kurt, the taller boy sighing at the loss.

"Maybe... Just not on my dad's living room floor." Kurt giggled as he watched Blaine pull the condom off.

"I vote we do it all over the house." Blaine hummed as he placed a sort kiss to Kurt's lips.

_*Le sigh* Things were perfect... But how long was this going to last...?_


	21. Chapter 21

**here i am!** **Sorry i didn't update, my internet went but that didn't stop me from typing so i have parts ready and waiting for you!**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews/favs/follows they all mean a lot!**

**I was ready a fic the other day and the writer put "reviews are like little gay firworks in my heart."**

**I agree completely with that so... set off those little gay firworks in my heart and reviewwwwwww.**

**_I own nothing apart from a very large poster of darren that is right next to my bed._**

* * *

"Finally giving in and agreeing to phone sex?" Blaine asked once he felt his voice vibrating in his pocket.

"Apparently today isn't your lucky day Anderson." Kurt laughed at his boyfriend.

"Hmm one day i guess." Blaine smirked as he walked to halls of McKinley with the usual looks of fear and students parting as he approached. "So; what do i owe the pleasure of a mid-day phone call from my beloved?"

"Oh, so we have to schedule our phone calls now..." Blaine could almost hear Kurt raising his eyebrows.

"Just tell me what you want Hummel." Blaine tried to suppress a grin but failed miserably.

"Well..." Kurt took a deep breath. "I got a letter back from t-that college... In New York, y'know? Erm... Sorry, I'm super nervous." Kurt let out an effortless laugh, Blaine swallowed hard.

"No babe, i know where you mean. What'd they say?" Truth was, Blaine didn't want to know the answer. He hadn't planned what was going to happen once they had both graduated, he had never really had a plan until Kurt came along. Kurt was so organised and had already mapped his future out; Blaine on the other hand was just planning to stay in Lima and do things as they came.

"That's actually why I called... I mean, I know it's a Monday and you have school tomorrow and i do too but I erm... I was wondering if I could be with you when i opened it." Kurt let out a breath, he seemed to be less nervous once he had asked that.

"I'd love that." Blaine tried to sound like he was happy for Kurt, he was, more than happy that the love of his life was getting out of this God-awful town and doing something with his life. Blaine seemed to be looking at the selfish aspects of this, as much as he wanted Kurt to live his dreams, he was going to be leaving, it didn't matter if he got in to NYADA or not, Kurt was going to end up in New York and what would Blaine do? Following Kurt around like a lost puppy was only acceptable while they were young but it would get to a point where it'd just turn pathetic.

"Yeah, Cooper said he was coming home tonight, maybe i could get a lift with him?" Blaine knew Kurt was smiling that beautiful smile of his.

"That'd be great." Blaine got himself together before continuing. "Anyway, i gotta go. Coach Sylvester is gluing students to objects because Figgins cut her budget again and I have a feeling if I'm stood by my locker too long, I'll be glued to it." Kurt giggled lightly.

"Okay, well i guess I'll see you later."

"That, you will." Blaine smiled, although Kurt couldn't see it, before hanging up.

Blaine arrived home just before 3, he figured since his brother was coming home, he should make it look a little like he had been looking after his mother. Blaine pulled the curtains, earning a groan from his mum.

"Fucking hell Blaine, give a woman some warning." She rolled over on the coach to bloke out the day light.

"Mum, get up." He sighed and hit her lightly with her pillow that seemed to have fallen on the floor.

"God, can't you see that I'm happy like this?" He moaned again.

"Cooper's coming home tonight and Kurt's coming over so please, just... Just look slightly presentable, and then you can pass out again." Blaine told her as he started to clean up the empty wine bottles.

"Get me some more wine, and then i will."

"I'm 18."

"Surely you must have some fake ID? That's what you kids do, right?"

"Mum." Blaine groaned in a restless attempt.

"Fine, yes, alright." She sighed as she pulled herself up, looking like something that had just crawled out of a bad horror film.

"You look like death warmed up." Blaine told her once she was stood up.

"And you look like Frodo." She replied bluntly, making Blaine roll his eyes. His mum went upstairs, with any luck she would pass out her bed so there would be some form of proof that she had moved since Cooper's last visit. Blaine spent the next hour or so making the house look livable, it wasn't like the house was completely a mess, it was just that his mother only seemed to get up to get more alcohol or order a take out. The curtains were almost always pulled so the house seemed to be in complete darkness all the time. The Anderson house-hold was still very well decorated since their father was a business man, he always had people over and back then, his mother gave a crap about the life they were living. Blaine was cleaning the dishes just as he heard the door open.

"Hey Blainers." Cooper smiled as he walked in to kitchen, Kurt following closely behind.

"Coop." Blaine smiled back as he dried his hands and hung the towel up. "Hummel." Blaine beamed as he placed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I didn't see mum on the couch, as she finally gone out and got a life?" Cooper seemed to surprise himself with his words.

"Sadly no, she's tucked herself away in her bedroom so we don't have to deal with her misery." Blaine told him and Cooper nodded.

"Wow, you guys are so nice towards your mum..." Kurt smirked slightly.

"If you're mum was like ours, you'd feel the same way." Cooper sighed and Blaine started to shift uncomfortably, hoping Kurt wouldn't make any dead mother references because that could be awkward.

"Anyway, Kurt; I believe you have something to show me." Blaine smiled sweetly, hoping it was convincing enough. Cooper cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows.

"We're talking about my NYADA letter." Kurt gave Cooper a blank stare before being dragged up to Blaine's room.

"Kurt, just open it." Blaine said effortlessly. They had been sat down there for about half an hour, Kurt was pacing Blaine's room with his letter in his hand.

"You do it." Kurt finally decided, stopping in his tracks.

"But it's your letter?" Blaine raised both his eyebrows.

"So? Just, just... You do it. _Please?" _Kurt's eyes met Blaine's and he gave in. Those blue orbs just did something to him.

"Fine." Blaine sighed as he snatched the letter from Kurt. He sat staring at it for a little while, it was kind of a big moment for him too but maybe it was a big moment for the wrong reasons? With shaking hands, Blaine un-did the seal and pulled the bright white paper out, he skim read it until he found the sentence he was looking for. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat, he wasn't too sure what he was feeling right now.

"W-what did it say?... Blaine... You're scaring me..." Kurt was shaking as he looked at his boyfriend, trying to read his expression.

"You- erm. You got in."

"I-I... _What?_" Kurt dropped his hands.

"You got in." Blaine repeated, this time he didn't stutter his words but he couldn't find it in him to speak at a normal volume. Kurt almost dived on Blaine as the shorter boy fell back into his bed.

"I'm _finally_ getting out of Lima! Can you believe it?" Kurt beamed as his arms stayed wrapped tightly around his boyfriend. "We're going to New York!" Kurt pulled back a little to look Blaine directly in the eyes. Blaine gave him a smile and hoped Kurt would buy it but the taller boy didn't look at him long enough to take it in. Blaine couldn't help but over think it all, how could Kurt just assume that Blaine was going to drop everything and go to New York? Was he going to drop everything and go to New York? It was only February; he still had time to decide.


	22. Chapter 22

**hihihi.**

**So there's going to be one more part, then an epilogue... then i shall get started on the sequel which i have a very good idea for...**

**yeah so reviews are always welcome, big thanks to everyone the reviews:)**

_**i own nooooothing. **_

* * *

_March 1__st__ 2010_

_Everything is wonderful. In case you hadn't guessed already I'm on top of the world! I suppose anyone would be this happy if they were me, perfect school life, getting into the school of my dreams and on top of that; perfect boyfriend. The boyfriend part is where my smile fades slightly, Blaine and I are very much happy, there's no doubt of that in my mind- just the fact that he seems a little off... Ever since i found out I got into NYADA, he seemed to just brush over any conversations of New York... I guess maybe he's just upset that he hasn't heard back from his colleges yet... Or maybe I'm being a pushy boyfriend.._. _I'm sure he'll get his acceptance letters soon._

"There's our big NYADA star." Cooper smiled as he walked into their dorm room.

"I haven't even had a class there yet." Kurt smiled as he peeled his nose from his history book.

"Still, New York will love you." Cooper flashed him a bright smile. He had missed the Anderson smile, Blaine had smile at him but recently, it just hadn't seemed to reach his eyes.

"Coop? Can i ask you something?" Kurt turned on his bed to face Cooper, who wasn't looking at him but rummaging through one of his draws.

"Shoot." Cooper said, not taking his gaze from what he was doing.

"About Blaine." Kurt added, if there was any noise him the room, Cooper probably wouldn't have heard it as he said it so quietly. The older boys head snapped up at the mention of his brother.

"O-okay... What's he done now?" Cooper let out a sigh of disappointment.

"No, erm Blaine hasn't done anything... I hope... It's just that." Kurt dropped his shoulders; he wasn't too sure how to word this. "Whenever i talk to him about New York or college... He just kind of, like... Changes the subject." Cooper frowned at Kurt.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you." Cooper looked away from the younger boys gaze. He hadn't talked about college with Blaine, Cooper knew he was going to Princeton, he had no doubt about that. He felt like a bad brother since he hadn't even considered asking Blaine where he wanted to go. "Me and Blaine... Well, i guess we haven't spoke about it." Cooper admitted.

"So... He hasn't told you where he's applied... Or..." Kurt thought that was weird, Blaine and his brother were close, the kind of close where they would talk about this kind of thing. In retrospect; Cooper was all Blaine had as family, his dad was something Blaine didn't speak about and if asked, he'd probably drive the topic away and his mother was there but she wasn't _there._

"Not really... I mean, he has a college fund... We both do but Blaine... Ever since dad left he... He's not who he used to be is a good way to put it." Cooper didn't want to be the one telling Kurt this but as Blaine's boyfriend, he had to know. "Blaine's very stubborn; if he doesn't want to talk about something... He won't." Cooper told Kurt as he continued to rummage through his things.

"Maybe i could get him to talk?" Kurt asked with a hopeful tone.

"Maybe, i mean it's worth a try." Kurt nodded and went back to his books.

June 2nd 2010

Weeks went on and nothing came about Blaine and college. Kurt had tried to bring it up many times but had just involved Blaine giving him amazing blowjobs. Graduation was approaching fast, meaning that Kurt was starting to think about what he was and wasn't taking to New York with him. There was a soft tap on the door of Kurt's bedroom as he was sticking coloured post-it notes to various items of his.

"Come in." Kurt called, expecting his father to pop his head in and check on him.

"Hi." A soft voice said as Kurt looked up to see Blaine stepping down the stairs.

"Hey you." Kurt smiled brightly at the shorter boy as Blaine pressed a needy kiss to his lips, taking Kurt back a little as their lips moved together. "What was that for?" Kurt said once he broke away from Blaine.

"Can i not just kiss my boyfriend for no reason?" Blaine sounded slightly upset.

"No... I-I mean i didn't know you were coming over." Kurt huffed as Blaine sat himself down on the bed.

"Yeah... I figured we needed this conversation sooner or later." Blaine didn't look at Kurt, just sat there and played with his fingers.

"Blaine... You're scaring me here..." Kurt looked at him with a narrowed expression.

"I'm just going to come right out and say this..." Blaine took a deep breath and turned his gaze to his boyfriend, his copper eyes glistening with tears. "I didn't apply anywhere." Blaine told him in an almost whisper.

"Y-you didn't?" Kurt felt a little dizzy, Blaine was a smart boy, he could have got into any college if he wanted to.

"Kurt, Kurt?" Blaine tried to get his attention as he stood up and took both the taller boys hands in his. "I-I'm still coming with you." Kurt's eyes met Blaine's and a huge grin appeared on Kurt's face.

"Y-you are?" Kurt wanted to know as the tears that were threatening to fall cleared.

"Of course." Blaine answered, slightly unsure of himself. "I wouldn't want to be away from the person I love for that long." Blaine let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding as Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck. The shorter boy wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and they just stood there, embracing each other, remembering what it was like just to have each other there. Blaine knew that Kurt was all he wanted, he didn't need convincing of that but something felt wrong, there was a slightly empty feeling at the bottom of his stomach. The dark haired boy pushed the feeling back, he didn't need that right now. He just needed Kurt, nothing more, nothing less.

Blaine's hands sunk lower of Kurt's body, sitting nicely on Kurt's ass.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear, his breath hot on his neck.

"Mmm."

"My dad's upstairs."

"You'll just have to be quiet then, won't you?" Blaine smirked as he placed feathery kisses down Kurt's neck and under his jaw. Kurt's head dropped back, allowing his boyfriend more room to kiss and suck. Blaine's hands groped Kurt's ass harder and the taller boy pushed his hips to meet Blaine's.

"Bed." Was all Kurt managed to get out as he pushed his boyfriend back roughly so he fell back onto the bed. Kurt straddled his hips and began to pull Blaine's shirt out of his pants. He managed to pull the shorter boys shirt off as he rutted his hips, harder into Blaine's.

"I love fooling around with you." Blaine smiled as he nipped lightly at Kurt's earlobe, making the lighter haired boy moan quietly. Blaine's hands pushed Kurt's shirt up slightly and went to work on his pants. He pulled them down to his mid-thigh, before palming Kurt through the thin material of his boxers.

"_Please _Blaine." Kurt moaned slightly louder this time.

"Shh babe, i wouldn't want your dad to cock block." Blaine silenced his boyfriend by capturing his moans with his mouth. Blaine's hand found its way inside Kurt's boxers and started to stroke his length, making Kurt gasp into his mouth.

"You feel _so_ good." Kurt started to fuck himself down into Blaine's hands as his boyfriend's motions started to speed up. Blaine had started to rub his own erection up against Kurt's leg, need as much friction as he could get. Kurt's moans started to get even louder but Blaine once again placed his mouth over his and forced his tongue into Kurt's mouth. At that moment, Kurt ripped his lips away from Blaine's and through his head back in pleasure as he came hard into Blaine's hand. His boyfriend continued to stroke him through his orgasm. Kurt fell down against Blaine's bare chest, panting as he got over his orgasm.

"I will never get over how good you are with your hands." Kurt panted as he placed soft kisses to Blaine's chest.

"I'll never get over how vocal you are." Blaine smirked. Kurt couldn't help but smile at how perfect he could see the rest of his life being, as long as Blaine stuck around.


	23. Chapter 23

__**So this is it... It's the end dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun.**

**I'm just going to say right now... don't hate me, well you will hate me but this is all part of my amazing plan for the squeal...**

**I shall probably post an epilogue tomorrow or tonight, either way you'll get that soon.**

**I don't know when the when the squeal shall but up but i will write it as soon as poss!**

**Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed this, i love you very muchly and i hope you don't hate me too much for this story...**

**any way... i'm just blabbing now... the song i used in this was Losing you- Busted watch?v=llx4SPRzws8**

**I have 2 twitters if you want to ask me any questions, one of them is meganisaloser and the other is klaineforever_**

**and my tumblr is .com just take out the dots, brackets and spaces!**

**_i still do not own anything._**

* * *

_July 7__th__ 2010_

_Today is the best day of my life. After 4 years of being shoved into lockers, having iced beverages tipped over my head and ruining half my outfits; I have finally made it to the last day and I could not be fucking happier! Sure I'll miss about 2 people but I'll see them again. As for all the other assholes that decided to make my life a living hell, I salute you with my middle finger. Don't worry you homophobic wankers, I shall remember to mention you in my thank you speech when I win my first Tony award. I also hope you all live a miserable life and you end up being homeless... I'll remember to laugh at you from my penthouse, don't you worry. I understand that I'm being slightly rude and irrational here but you would too, right? I'm done dwelling on how those guys made me feel because I am getting out of this God forsaken town and no one can stop me, they can try but they won't get too far._

"Look at you kiddo! You look so grown up!" Burt beamed with arms wide as he approached Kurt in his graduation gown.

"Red's not my best colour... But it'll do." Kurt sighed as he started to smooth himself over.

"Kurt, you look fine. Everyone else is wearing the exact same as you." Burt chuckled as he gestured to everyone else who was stood, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Since when have I _ever _wanted to fit in with what everyone else is wearing?" Kurt smiled at his father.

"I'm proud of you Kurt, you've proved all the cynics in this town wrong, you're going to do big things kiddo." Burt smiled again, tears threatening to fall.

"Dad, please don't cry... You haven't even been here an hour." Kurt let out an effortless laugh, making his dad laugh too.

The day went by filled with tears, cheers and goodbyes. The glee club were going their separate ways, apart from Kurt and Rachel who were both going to be off in New York; most of the other members had arranged to go off to colleges in other states. Kurt was going to miss them, he wasn't ashamed to admit that, maybe some more than others but he couldn't deny that he was going to miss Santana's inappropriate comments about his sex life, Puck's adorable attempt to protect him and Rachel's demand of getting every possible solo. He didn't have time to miss them though, he was going to be off in the city of his dreams with the boy of his dreams, and nothing could be more perfect. Kurt and Blaine had planned to head out to New York the day after graduation, just to make sure they were set for everything and they could get comfy in their very own apartment.

That night Kurt slept the best he had in a while, sure when Blaine stayed he slept well but that was only because he was tired from sex. This time he was just happy, he was on cloud 9 and nothing was going to take him down from that for a very long time.

"You got everything kid?" Burt asked as he helped carry the last of his bags out to Blaine's car.

"Dad, you've asked me that about 10 times." Kurt rolled his eyes and his placed it into the boot of the car. The boys had planned to take their essentials and have the rest of their stuff shipped out once they had been settled.

"I know, I know." Burt huffed. "Remember, you can call anytime, Kurt; even if it's 3 in the morning." Burt added.

"Dad, will you stop worrying? We're going to miss our flight." Kurt told his father as he pulled him into a tight embrace. Burt clung to his son, he couldn't believe how much he had grown up and turned into his mother.

"Have a good flight son. I expect a call at least 3 times a week." Burt pointed a finger at his son as he climbed into his boyfriend's car.

"Yes dad." Kurt laughed and waved his dad off as they began their journey to the airport. The radio seemed to be the only thing that filled the car, Blaine was concentrating on the road and only the road. Kurt kept looking over to the shorter boy to try and read his emotion but couldn't look at his face properly. Sure Kurt was nervous but why was Blaine so worried?

Blaine pulled into the car park and cut the car off, before his head fell back onto the driver's seat. Kurt placed a reassuring hand onto his boyfriend's thigh and rubbed small circles into his leg.

"Blaine, if we don't leave now, we'll miss our flight." Kurt said softly, still trying to read Blaine's face. Blaine reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to the taller boy. "What's this?" Kurt wanted to know.

"Your ticket out of here." Blaine swallowed hard.

"Excuse me?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"If you don't leave now, you'll miss your flight." Blaine answered in a soft tone. His sight still set out the windshield.

"No, Blaine... You're coming with m-me... Right?!" Kurt could feel tears prickling his eyes, Blaine couldn't be doing this to him, not now.

"Let's be realistic here Kurt..." Blaine sighed as he turned to look at his boyfriend. "If I come with you, what am I going to do? I'll be stuck in our apartment all day, waiting for you to come home so you can tell be about how amazing your day was and how well you're getting on in your classes. What if you meet someone else? What if some other guy falls in love with you? Because it will happen Kurt, look at you! You're perfect, everything any guy would be lucky to have and i can't hold you back like that, i can't keep you from being a better person." Blaine tightly shut his eyes, he could feel Kurt pulling at his arm.

"Blaine, there _is_ no one else for me. It's you, _only_ you. It always will be. Blaine, please." Kurt sobbed as he tried to take Blaine's hand but he pulled it away.

"You don't know that, do you? You've met about 3 gay people in your life. New York is crawling with people that won't hurt you like I did. I don't deserve you, I never have and if I come with you, It will just be a reminder every day how stupid I was for holding you back and not allowing you to live your dreams."

"I get that I'm being selfish here Kurt but you can't tell yourself that I'm the only one when you haven't let yourself try and love someone else." Blaine allowed a single tear to run down his face, he was trying to be strong here but how could he when he just broke Kurt's heart?

"B-Blaine. Please." Kurt sobbed as his face hit Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you Kurt, I always will but I'm always going to be that asshole that took your virginity and then embarrassed the crap out of you." Blaine turned his gaze away, he couldn't bear to look at him and see the broken hearted eyes Kurt was staring at him with.

"So that's it? Why couldn't you have just told me that in the first place Blaine? Why couldn't you have just turned around and told me you didn't want to come instead of going this trouble for nothing?" Kurt snapped, he didn't care what he looked like right now, all that mattered was making Blaine hurt as much as he had made him hurt.

"Because I wanted to come with you!" This time Blaine snapped at him. "I wanted to, i really did. But realising that I'm a nobody made me reconsider!" Blaine shut his eyes tightly again as tears poured out of them.

"You're not a nobody... You're everything."

"I-I think you should go... I'm doing this because I love you." Blaine sighed again.

"I can't even look at you right now." Were Kurt's last words to Blaine. That was it. It was all over and he felt worse than he did any other time he had hurt Kurt. What was wrong with him? Why did he hurt everyone he loved? He was going to be stuck in Lima for the rest of forever, he could just tell. Letting Kurt go was the best decision for Kurt, defiantly but for him, it was the stupidest thing he'd ever done. Watching Kurt walk out of his life like that was like being in a car crash, it all came to him at once. He had fucked up for the 10th time.

Once Kurt had gone, Blaine pulled out of the car park and put the radio on, he wasn't too sure what he was going to get out of that but every song reminded him of Kurt. He left one radio station on as it played a song that fit in perfectly. Blaine pulled into the hard shoulder of the motorway and just sang along to the song that was on.

**Sitting here alone thinking it through trying to convince myself that I'm  
Not losing you,  
Or can't you just forget the things I said,  
I was angry at the time but now I cleared my head.  
It was so strong, where did it all go wrong.**

So tell me why, I'm swimming against the tide,  
And I'm praying for a lifeline, cause I'm losing you.  
So tell me why, you don't care enough to try.  
Are you giving up this fight?

**I can't stand, won't stand, losing you.**

You don't have to say a word it's in your eyes.  
What can I do to convince you we need more time?  
And I know I may have made a few mistakes,  
But losing you is just too much for me to take.  
It was so strong, where did it all go wrong?

**So tell me why, I'm swimming against the tide,  
And I'm praying for a lifeline, cause I'm losing you.  
So tell me why, you don't care enough to try.  
Are you giving up this fight?**

**I can't stand, won't stand, losing you.**

So tell me what to say,  
Because I need, a chance to change,  
And I won't let you walk away.

**So tell me why, I'm swimming against the tide,  
And I'm praying for a lifeline, cause I'm losing you.  
So tell me why, you don't care enough to try.  
Are you giving up this fight?**

**I can't stand, won't stand, losing you.**

What the hell had Blaine just done?


	24. Epilogue

**hihihi. So i was going to wait to post this but i got excited because i'm weird like that...**

**i did post my tumblr in the last chapter but apparently FF doesn't want you to know it... anyway.**

**I also forgot to mention in the last part HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARREN, you don't look a day over 12.**

** yeah, so this is it i guess... cheers for staying the journey, i look forward to seeing you again soon, i hope?**

**and for the last time... ****_i own nothing._**

* * *

July 14th 2011.

The plane ride was long, very long. Being stuck in between an old man who doesn't understand the concept of personal space and a young girl who, by the time her 20th birthday came around, probably wouldn't have any hearing, judging by how loud her music was. But it was worth it, or so Blaine thought anyway. He finally had the courage to do something he should have done a very long time ago...

"Here's to you graduating top of your class!" Kurt beamed at his boyfriend, Nick, who had just finished his final year in NYADA. Kurt handed the older boy a glass of champagne. They clinked the glasses together before Nick placed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "I'm so proud of you." Kurt smiled again.

After his unexpected break up with Blaine, Kurt took his advice and went looking for love, it didn't take him long to find Nick since they both went to NYADA and had a few classes together. Nick was 22 and very much smitten with Kurt, they had been together for around 6 months now and planned on staying together much longer. They weren't living together, although they seemed to be around each other's apartments all the time. When Blaine decided to change his mind about plans, Kurt decided to start looking for a roommate, it wasn't till there was a party held by some NYU students, that Kurt found out Santana was in New York and needed a place to stay since her roommate had turned their apartment into a brothel.

Kurt had told Santana all about Blaine and she was now happy that he had finally found someone else, since the first few weeks of Santana living with him, she had to listen to him cry himself to sleep.

Blaine didn't even cross Kurt's mind anymore, he was just another chapter in the horrible tale of his life and he didn't plan on re-reading it anytime soon.

"I'm proud of you too hunny." Nicked smiled back at him as Santana pretended to make gagging noises behind them.

"Can it San, one day, you'll find someone to be soppy with and I'll do exactly the same to you!" Kurt laughed as Nick's arm draped around his waist and Kurt's head fell onto his shoulder. Santana just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Don't you two have like some romantic dinner reservations or something?" She asked, looking up from her magazine.

"We do, we should get going actually." Nick smiled down to Kurt and handed him his jacket before leaving the apartment. Just as they got outside the door, Kurt turned his boyfriend round and placed a passionate kiss to his lips.

"I'm so happy I found you." Kurt smiled before they made their way to the elevator.

Once Blaine had finally arrived in New York, he was a mix of emotions, what if Kurt still hated him? What if Kurt didn't want anything to do with him? Blaine tried to shake those questions away but he couldn't. There was no way Kurt could have possibly waited around for him. This was a stupid idea, he thought as he called for a cab. Blaine had asked Burt for directions to Kurt's apartment, a couple of months ago, hoping that he hadn't moved out of where he and Kurt were planning on living, luckily he hadn't. He hadn't just come to New York to see Kurt, that was the main reason but it was also for himself. He was sick of just moping around the house, thinking of Kurt all the time.

Blaine had managed to get a job at the Lima bean but managed to get himself fired when Karofsky came back to Lima for the weekend to visit his parents. He came into the Lima bean and started an argument with Blaine about how he was nothing. Of course Blaine and his short temper were having none of it and he started a fight with him. That was when Blaine realised he had to sort himself out, he wasn't 18 anymore, he needed to sort out his anger. After a very long conversation with Cooper about how amazing Columbia was, Blaine decided he was going to give up his crappy life in Lima and try to win back Kurt in the process. Although he didn't have a plan, he was just going to go and beg Kurt to forgive him. Blaine and his brother had arranged to live together since Cooper had 2 rooms in his apartment and didn't really use the other.

Blaine's cab pulled up outside Kurt's building, he took extra long to take his money out as he needed a few moments before he did this. Eventually, he paid the man and entered the building. He didn't really take in much of the scenery as his mind and stomach were doing back flips. Blaine decided to take the stairs, for more thinking time. Just as Blaine reached the top of the stairs, he looked out of the glass pain in the door that was facing Kurt's door. He noticed 2 boys stood there, one was very tall, probably about twice Blaine's height, even though he had had a growth spurt over the last year, he had messy blonde hair and a smile that could just about light up any town. Blaine sighed as he realised who the other boy was, it was Kurt. His hair still coiffed perfectly. Everything else about him was just about the same, he noticed Kurt was now kissing the taller boy and he felt his heart drop.

Blaine knew that Kurt was more than capable of finding love in New York but he had tried his very best to convince himself that Kurt would be waiting for him, although deep down he knew he wouldn't be. Blaine felt tears falling down his face as he pulled out his phone and dialled his brother's number.

"Hey Coop, could you come pick me up?"


End file.
